iAm Yours
by PD31
Summary: Set after iMiss Freddie. Carly and Freddie are now a couple, having to deal with friends, family, exes and gossiping peers. NOW RATED M for Creddie "Special Lemonade" - kinda the whole point of writing it.
1. iGo Public

**AN: Welcome, gentle reader. This continuation/sequel begins before the epilogue to iMiss Freddie (they got together on the Saturday morning; this story begins on the Monday). It **_**will**_** go M for Creddie "Special Lemonade" in time (that's kinda the whole point of writing this :) ) so kiddies and Seddies, there's time to head for the hills while you still can:)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own iCarly or any of the characters that have been on screen. I'm keeping Rachel though, she's a nice lass.**

* * *

Carly shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other as they stood outside Ridgeway Junior High School. Her brown-eyed boyfriend Freddie wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and softly kissed her cheek.

"Just relax Carly," he said quietly, "Rachel broke up with _me_ remember, she's not going to cause you any trouble… unless you were planning on dumping me right in front of her?" he finished jokingly.

"Not funny" the brunette pouted. "And it's not just her; it's going to be _everyone_. They're all going to want to know how you left here on Friday dating her and show up today dating me instead."

"Let them wonder about the whys and wherefores" Freddie shrugged. "You and I are together. That's all they need to know." He seized her hand and the couple entered the school.

Inevitably Carly's biggest concern was realised almost immediately. As they approached the locker area they came across Rachel, Freddie's very recent ex-girlfriend who was organising her bag and locker for the day and week ahead of her. She saw them from the corner of her eye and turned to the pair.

"Hey." Then she smiled as she eyed their joined hands. "It all worked out then?" she asked Freddie. He nodded.

"It did." He released Carly's hand and leaned close to her before saying quietly "I regret that you had to get hurt though, because I really do care about you."

"I know you do" she replied with a sad smile. "But you're still going down at the studio tonight!"

"Bring it on" he replied with a smirk and steered Carly towards where their lockers were situated.

"You guys are fencing tonight?" Carly asked her boyfriend, who nodded.

"Yeah, we agreed we'd keep it going, we worked well together as sparring partners and both enjoyed it. Hopefully that will continue even after everything that happened at the weekend."

"Want a cheerleader?"

"Will you wear the outfit?" A comment that earned him a playful slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

As the couple headed towards first period (Rachel keeping a respectful few paces behind them as she headed to the same classroom) Carly reflected on the way their new relationship had been received by those who had found out. Freddie's mother's reaction had initially been one of shock and confusion – she had left for her evening shift at the hospital with her son dating Rachel, a girl who had made him extremely happy. Despite her reluctance to acknowledge that he was growing up she had approved of the ginger girl after seeing his son's mood better than it had been in a long time. She had returned home, gone straight to bed and had emerged from her room the following morning to the sight of him lying on their couch underneath and sucking face with Carly Shay, the girl he had fallen in love with as an 11-year-old boy, the girl who had rejected him, manipulated him and hurt him countless times over the past seven years so Carly had to admit that her confusion was understandable. Over the weekend she showed a couple of signs that she was, or may be, slowly thawing in her attitude towards the new relationship. She wasn't openly hostile towards Carly, nor, the brunette mused with an amused smirk, had she attempted to attack her with Freddie's underwear again. She still made no secret of the fact that she preferred Rachel as a person (having been able to compare and contrast the girls' treatment of her son) but his happiness WAS important to her, so she accepted the brunette as a romantic fixture in his life – albeit she would be keeping a very close eye on Carly. Carly wryly thought that that was all she needed; someone else keeping a very close eye on her after Rachel had warned her of the consequences of breaking Freddie's heart of mistreating him again.

Spencer had been far more supportive, something that did not surprise Carly at all. Her elder brother had been a little surprised to learn that the two had become a couple. He did know that Carly had grown fond of Freddie, she had regretted her previous behaviour towards him and that she was trying to a better (and a real) friend to him but the news that she was _in love_ with Freddie and that they were together came as something as a bolt from the blue; Spencer knew, of course, that Freddie was happily involved with Rachel and had not been present when Rachel informed Carly of the couple's split, along with the reasons for it. He had taken Freddie to one side after they broke the news to him, just to confirm that the teenager would do right by Spencer's "baby sister", but Spencer knew that Freddie was a good kid and was delighted that the two had found love and happiness together.

Then there was Sam. The chequered history between the two, ranging from years of Sam bullying him physically and emotionally to their brief physical infatuation, had left Carly concerned firstly about telling her that she had fallen in love with Freddie, something the blonde took surprisingly well – once she had gotten used to the idea – and also about announcing to her the fact that they were a couple. Sam had sounded fairly supportive of the relationship; at Carly's behest she was trying to behave better towards Freddie but had also developed new respect for her long-time victim when she had seen his reaction to Carly's recent illness. Carly was happy to see her best friend and her boyfriend on reasonable, if not fully friendly, terms (Freddie had pretty much cut all ties with her during the period that he was dating Rachel and had made it clear – to Carly at least – that he would not stand for Sam behaving the way she had done in the past either) and she hoped that a genuine friendship built on mutual respect could evolve in time, though she was under no illusions of the enormity of the task of bringing such a relationship about after all this time.

* * *

The English lesson that morning was a slightly awkward affair for the duo. Places within the class were established so Freddie took his customary seat next to his ex-girlfriend, while Carly sat next to Sam. She couldn't help but cast the occasional glance over to them, partly out of fear and partly out of curiosity as to how they would interact now that they were no longer together. She smiled warmly at the pair still seeming to being able to work together.

For Freddie, however, things were far more awkward. He had put on a brave face when walking through the school with Carly, he was genuinely pleased to see – and still be on excellent terms with – Rachel after she had broken up with him and he was looking forward to continuing their sparring sessions at the fencing studio but to be sat next to her in all of their classes was making him feel a little uncomfortable. It had almost become habit to flirt with her or to take her hand during class (under the table or when the teacher wasn't looking); now of course it would be wholly inappropriate for him to do so. Involuntary movements were met with uncomfortable glances that turned into simultaneous giggles as the former couple attempted to find a new equilibrium in their relationship. It became easier for them during the course of the lesson, and the others during the day where they found themselves in similar positions, and by the time school broke for lunch he felt that they had reached a position of comfort around one another.

Carly's worries about the reaction of her peers at school proved not to be without foundation. Freddie/Rachel had been one of the big topics of conversation among the gossiping groups within Ridgeway, not least because Rachel was one of the few people – of either gender – who was willing and able to stand up to Samantha Puckett and not only live to tell the tale but to actually beat her in a fight. The pair's relationship had been a source of argument, briefly uniting the "seddie" and "creddie" shippers within the school as the red-head's presence in Freddie's life threatened the future of either "ship" while some iCarly viewers who described themselves simply as fans of Freddie himself were delighted to see him with a girl who was treating him with love and respect. The main topics of conversation in the corridors that day were, inevitably, the ending of one relationship, the beginning of another and the questions "why?" and "how?" - the latter two being the most hotly debated. In spite of her nerves at the whispering behind her back, and behind students' hands, Carly found herself amused at the more outlandish theories that attempted to explain the events of the past weekend. Rachel had asked the couple not to comment on the events of the weekend and they had happily acquiesced to her wishes. So instead of satisfying the curiosity of the hordes at school they were content to snigger at the speculation, trading their favourite stories and theories when they met up at lunch.

Their first school lunch as a couple (this time around anyway) was spent jovially discussing their mornings and enjoying one another's company. Rachel was talking with a few of the other girls, she had her own small circle of friends beyond Freddie, and Freddie saw sympathetic looks on the girls' faces as they spoke to his ex-girlfriend; occasionally they would throw looks at Carly and Freddie – not exactly looks of accusation (Freddie speculated that Rachel had at least told _them_ the story of Friday night) but looks that nonetheless implied that they were disappointed that Rachel and he were no longer together. Sam, meanwhile, was giving a rare display of tact as she sat with Brad and Gibby, permitting the couple a modicum of privacy; something she later told them, to their amusement, was a one-time deal.

The afternoon continued in similar vein, though Carly got her wish as new partnerships were formed in science for the new project they would be undertaking. Carly was stood alongside Freddie before Mr Henning had finished speaking, which amused Rachel and infuriated Sam, and the new couple formed a new partnership in the science lab. Neither Sam nor Rachel were inclined to work together so they chose Gibby and Brad respectively (Rachel chose Brad, adding to Sam's ire and her own amusement, leaving the blonde with Gibby as Hobson's choice). Carly found herself feeling sympathy for Gibby, knowing he was likely to shoulder the vast majority of the burden of producing their project. She, meanwhile, grinned happily at her new partner, who returned the smile with interest as they began discussing which project to select.

* * *

Carly sat on a bench in the studio, watching with a slightly apprehensive expression as her boyfriend duelled with his ex-girlfriend. The two seemed fairly evenly matched, though Rachel's slightly superior agility and dexterity told as she scored a quick touch. However a momentary lapse in her concentration allowed Freddie through her guard to tie the contest at one apiece. Carly knew enough about fencing to realise that Freddie's greater strength would not be a particular advantage in this sport but one thing that she thought _might_ be was his greater endurance. Rachel was continuing to use her speed to force him on the defensive and the pressure inevitably told as she landed a second touch. However it became obvious, even to Carly's untrained eye, that Rachel was beginning to tire, Freddie was soaking up her attacks as they became more and more desperate; she was seeking to end the match quickly. A devastating riposte from the brown-haired boy saw him breach the red-head's defences again to make it a sudden-death finish; the next touch would be the winner. It soon became clear who this would be; Rachel was running on empty, Freddie almost toying with her as he easily blocked her increasingly laboured attacks. Finally he put her out of her misery by quickly moving onto the front foot and plunging through to land the killer blow.

"Touché" he declared with a grin as he removed his head-guard. Rachel removed her own, smiling broadly despite her fatigue and defeat. She dropped her weapon and embraced her foe, who did likewise before placing a gentle peck on her cheek. Carly felt a jolt in her stomach at this but swallowed it down, reminding herself that the two were still close, were still on excellent terms, but that _she_ and not Rachel was the owner of Freddie's heart. As the two separated she hopped down to congratulate her man with a hug and a kiss.

"You were awesome Freddie!" she declared proudly before turning to his vanquished foe. "You too Rachel – I thought you had him until you got a little tired there at the end."

"Yeah" Rachel confirmed, panting slightly, "I just ran out of gas before I could finish him off." She turned to her opponent. "Next time Freddie." He just smiled in response, gave Carly a quick squeeze and followed Rachel to the locker rooms.

Carly pulled out her chemistry book and a notepad and began a short period of studying to pass the time while she waited for Freddie to return. She made a few notes on what they had covered in today's lesson and a couple of scribbles that she felt could come in useful when they began their new project. A few minutes later the sound of her boyfriend's voice pulled her from her studies; after showering and changing back into their usual attire he and Rachel had emerged from the locker room and were walking towards the seating area where she was working. Carly looked up, smiled and stowed her books back in her bag before hopping down to the floor of the studio and looping an arm round Freddie's. They said goodbye to Rachel as the three exited the building and took the short walk back to Bushwell Plaza talking about the sport, the duel and what was going on at school.

The couple entered apartment 8-C, Carly and Spencer's home, to the sight of the elder Shay sibling cooking dinner. To celebrate the first day of his sister and Freddie publically being together he was making his famous spaghetti tacos. Neither teen was surprised to see that Sam was also there, laid on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Spence, Hey Sam" Carly greeted them, while Freddie ducked across the corridor to his own home, apartment 8-D, to quickly say hello to his mother and deposit his school and fencing bags before returning to his girlfriend's side, giving her a soft peck on the cheek as he did so. Carly turned to face him and seize his lips with her own, Freddie's innocuous gesture threatening to start a full-on, heated kissing session before the pair were distracted by mock-retching noises being made behind them. They turned to Sam with identical, exasperated expressions.

"Sam" Carly chided gently. Freddie looked like he wanted to be more vociferous in his condemnation of the blonde's response but was holding his tongue for the time being.

"Hey, I'm happy for you" she began before looking hesitantly at Freddie, "for _both_ of you, but do you have to make out in front of me?"

"You had no problem kissing in front of me" Carly responded reasonably.

Sam shrugged; there really wasn't much she could say in response to that so she returned her gaze to the TV screen. Carly and Freddie shared a glance before Freddie shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to kiss her again. Carly smiled into the kiss and eagerly returned it, wrapping her arms around her boy again, locking out the world beyond them both. They eventually broke apart and Freddie glanced towards Sam, catching her watching them.

"That's a yes; we _do_ have to make out in front of you Sam" he said lightly, but with a detectable steely edge that told her the subject was not up for discussion. Carly nodded eagerly by his side but any further discussion was postponed by Spencer's declaration that dinner was ready. The iCarly trio made their way to the kitchen table and the four sat down to a pleasant meal, discussing the day's events. Sam tuned out during the blow-by-blow description of the Freddie/Rachel bout that Spencer had asked for. As a fencer himself he had pleaded with his sister and Freddie to recount the afternoon in detail and made a mental note to take the sport back up himself in the near future (though Freddie's natural talent and the fact that he was battle-hardened from his frequent sparring with Rachel meant that he would not be challenging the younger man any time soon).

After dinner Carly took her boyfriend's hand and began leading him upstairs, informing him, and the others, that she wanted a little "alone time" with her boyfriend.

"Leave the door open" Spencer called warningly after them.

"Yeah and don't get naked" Sam put in. The couple pointedly ignored her barb and continued to make their way to Carly's room.

The two sat on Carly's bed and she glanced at Freddie, making a helpless gesture towards the open door.

"He means well" Freddie said reasonably, "and since we've only been dating for three days I don't think we need to worry about Sam's 'advice' either" he added with a smirk.

Carly was privately relieved to hear him say this. She wasn't afraid of Freddie (Freddie of all people) trying to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for but for him to openly say it was reassuring nonetheless. She simply smiled, tucked her long hair behind her ear, pulled him close and kissed him again, gently pushing him onto the bed and positioning herself on top of him. They didn't notice Spencer come up the stairs and look in on them (on either occasion) nor did they notice Sam's arrival or departure (she took seeing the two "otherwise engaged" as her cue to head home for the night). Finally they were interrupted by Freddie's mother calling up the stairs to him.

"Freddie!" she called. "I'm leaving for work; it's time to come home."

Freddie groaned, hearing her footsteps drawing ever closer to their location. He eased himself out from under Carly, gently turning her onto her back and getting up from her bed. Carly scrambled off the bed herself and the two were stood side by side as Marissa entered the room; the flushed look on the teens' cheeks and the messy state of Carly's hair was not lost on her but she bit down a response, remembering all too well the time that she had alienated her son to such an extent that he had temporarily moved out. She feared that a repeat could make him a permanent fixture in his girlfriend's bedroom.

"I should be home before you have to leave for school" she told him. She leaned in for a kiss, which Freddie consented to give her before walking to the doorway. Freddie turned to Carly

"I'll see you in the morning" he said softly, kissing her once more.

"This was a great way to end our first day as a public couple" she told him quietly. "I love you Freddie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too Carly" he responded. The couple shared a final kiss and Freddie followed his mother back to his own apartment.


	2. iDate

**AN: Hello gentle readers. I had hoped to get this chapter written earlier than this; unfortunately real life had other ideas. I **_**could**_** have uploaded it a couple of days earlier but decided to save it for uploading today, as it's Creddie Friday. Please enjoy this instalment (note it's still T rated so the lemonade is not yet ready for consumption…)**

* * *

Carly and Freddie dropped their school bags into the corner of her bedroom and settled down next to one another on the ice cream love seat, thankful that the weekend was upon them. Freddie took his girlfriend in his arms and smiled at her. The two kissed gently before Carly pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Freddie, you know how iCarly has been on hiatus since… well, for the last few weeks" He nodded. "Are you coming back? You know how much the show means to me"

"I know" he told her with a small smile. "It meant a lot to me too before…" the pair exchanged awkward glances before he persisted "before Sam forced me into quitting. I still _want_ to do it, but you know how much I love fencing too now I'm back at it. I don't want to give it up; I think that I can do both – you'll just have to either rehearse without me or schedule them for when I'm not fencing, though that would cut into our 'us' time…"

"Yes and I want all the 'Freddie time' I can get" Carly interrupted before leaning in for a quick kiss. "We'll figure something out, make sure we can do a show on a Friday night and make sure you know what we'll be doing and when. Anything we HAVE to rehearse with you we can maybe do on the Thursday?" Freddie nodded.

"We'll find a way to make it all work" he whispered his promise to her. She smiled as he kissed her again.

Carly closed her eyes as she melted into Freddie's kisses, reflecting on how their first week as a couple had gone. After the weekend, when family and close friends had received the news, and the Monday where they, along with the change in Freddie's romantic life (from dating Rachel to being with her), were the talk of Ridgeway Junior High School, things had settled down; there were fewer whispers behind people's hands and Wendy's gossip squad were seeking new targets and more up-to-date news. From Carly's point of view the only stumbling block on the horizon was Freddie's ginger ex-girlfriend. Despite the fact that Rachel had been the one to end things Carly feared that in the back of her mind she regretted doing so. There were no hints of her trying to win Freddie back but Carly was still a little troubled by the amount of time that her boyfriend and his ex- were together, both in school (Freddie had been asked to help Rachel make the transition to life at Ridgeway after her transfer and the two still sat together in virtually every lesson) and out (mainly when they were sparring at the Fencing Studio). For Freddie, meanwhile, there were twin concerns regarding the relationship. He did not doubt Carly's feelings (despite the 'foreign bacon' debacle following his saving Carly's life a couple of years ago) nor did he see Rachel as a threat, yes he still had some feelings for her and was still very fond of her, but she had been correct; he _loves_ Carly and wants to be with her. His concerns were Sam, his blonde-headed former tormentor who he had briefly dated; she was Carly's best friend but a huge wedge had been driven between him and Sam while he was dating Rachel. Carly had been trying to improve Sam's behaviour where Freddie was concerned, however he was far from convinced that she would, or could, succeed. Freddie had also not forgotten that Sam planted the foreign bacon theory in his head, nor that she had told him that the thought of him and Carly as a couple "made her want to puke up blood". Whether that had changed he was in no hurry to establish.

The other 'problem' was his mother. Marissa had whole-heartedly approved of Rachel, not least because she had taken him away from Carly and Sam, of whom she had a very low opinion. She had not reacted too well to the news that Rachel had broken up with him and that he was now dating Carly; Freddie hoped that the thaw that began as she got used to the idea would continue.

Speaking of Sam, the blonde's intrusion interrupted the couple's private moment as she burst into Carly's room. She wore a predatory smile, gleeful at catching the two out in an intimate moment; though, as Freddie would point out, ANY time you came across he and Carly in an even remotely private location, the chances are they would be making out.

"Hey lovebirds" she said innocently as they broke apart and turned to her, Freddie was frowning, Carly's expression was more akin to disappointment.

"'Sup Sam?" asked her friend; Freddie continued to frown at the blonde.

"Smile Frednub, you're dating the girl of your dreams – geez" she shot at the brown-haired boy, causing Carly to turn and look at him.

"Yeah" he retorted calmly, "and you're disturbing us."

This time it was Sam's turn to frown, her eyes narrowing menacingly.

"What are you up to Sam?" Carly asked sweetly, trying to lower the tensions in the room. Sam took a seat on Carly's bed and answered

"I assumed we'd be restarting iCarly now you got your geek."

"Sam" Carly warned softly.

"I mean, I thought that Freddie would be back as Tech. Producer and we'd be starting again" she amended.

Carly relaxed, the mounting tension in her shoulders beginning to dissipate.

Freddie responded "I am, but tonight? Have you rehearsed or planned anything for me _to_ film?"

Sam's face dropped as she pondered his question. "I guess not. Ah well" and she fell backwards to lie on Carly's bed. The couple exchanged a disbelieving glance before Freddie shrugged and leaned in to resume kissing Carly. She reciprocated eagerly, seemingly oblivious to her friend's presence a few feet away.

"So" Carly began a few moments later "you wanna catch a movie tonight?"

"Sure" Freddie agreed. "We can head down to Crown Ridge and see what's playing."

"You two gonna spend the whole film sucking face in the back row?" Sam piped up. Freddie jumped slightly; his focus on Carly had made him almost forget about the blonde's arrival.

"Probably" he shot airily at her, causing his girlfriend to giggle happily.

"Gross; mama's out then." And with that Sam departed, leaving the brown-haired duo to gaze into one another's eyes.

"Oh well" Carly shrugged "just you and me then Freddie."

"Perfect" he smiled back. He offered her his hand, she accepted and slipped her own into it and the two headed for the mall.

They briefly bickered on arrival at the cinema as they debated which movie to watch. Perhaps inevitably Carly was to get her way; Freddie conceded and bought two tickets for the chick flick she was eager to see. Freddie hoped, however, that he would not have to watch too much of the movie; he manoeuvred the pair into seats fairly central in the back row and draped an arm around Carly's shoulders, pulling her close. She rested her head on his left shoulder; he rested his head on hers.

* * *

"I really enjoyed that film" Freddie told Carly as they exited the cinema a couple of hours later, hand-in-hand. It probably helped him that he'd been correct in his assessment of the evening; within two minutes of the movie starting the pair had begun kissing and had completely lost interest in what was going on around them, their attention totally on one another.

"You know I'll make you see it again – and actually _watch_ it" Carly had a huge smile on her face as she said this.

"Yeah right" he teased "like you'll go two hours without kissing me."

Carly pouted briefly but then laughed in agreement. "More like two minutes" she conceded. She then released his hand and shuffled closer, their arms snaking around each other's backs as they made their way to the mall's food court for a quick meal.

Carly hit the Chinese stand at the court, ordering some of the orange chicken and some Szechuan beef while Freddie opted for the Mexican grill, selecting tacos and burritos. However they did, predictably, pool their purchases and both enjoyed a little of everything. Freddie amused his girlfriend by "stealing" a few bites of food from her plate; she retaliated by taking some of his, a "contest" that left them both in fits of laughter by the end of their meal, much to the amused bewilderment of the food court's other patrons. Having finished a thoroughly enjoyable meal a quick walk around some of the stores followed, though neither was in the mood to buy anything, before Freddie drove them back home.

"So" Freddie began, turning to face her and resting his upper arms on her shoulders as they arrived at the gap between their front doors "what do you want to do this weekend?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'll be fencing tomorrow morning; we could maybe have a 'study date' tomorrow afternoon and then go out for dinner in the evening?"

"Sounds great. Will you be fencing Rachel?"

"Yes. You want to come and keep an eye on me?" Freddie joked. Carly pulled a face.

"Not to keep an eye on you, but I will come along and cheer you on."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 9:30?"

"See you then. Goodnight Freddie" and the pair went their separate ways with a kiss.

* * *

When Freddie woke the following morning it took him a few seconds to wonder why he felt elated; even after a week he was finding it difficult to truly believe that he and Carly were a couple, that after all this time he had what he had always wanted – Carly loving him for real. He still lived with a slight fear in the back of his mind that it would all come crashing down around him, that it would be ripped away from him or that it was all some dream or sick joke but his conscious mind told him to ignore the doubts. He trusted Carly, he knew that she wouldn't just suddenly break up with him (not least because Rachel would kick the crap out of her if she dumped him and broke his heart) but he was haunted by one of his mother's favourite sayings _if something seems too good to be true then it usually is_.

He smiled his way through breakfast, to Marissa's mild chagrin (despite her son's happiness she still preferred Rachel to Carly) before busying himself packing his kit bag for his fencing session. Having gathered his equipment he spent the next few minutes checking his e-mail and some of his favourite sites before his alarm sounded, informing him that it was time to collect Carly and head for the studio. He picked up his bag and swiftly crossed the apartment, calling a goodbye to his mother and rapping on his girlfriend's door.

His jaw dropped as he opened it; Carly was wearing the "Cheerleader from Space" uniform from the sketch they'd done shortly before their trip to the web awards in Japan. She had obviously had to make minor alterations to it to account for the way her physique had changed in the years since she had last worn it but it fit her like a glove. Freddie's eyes roamed appreciatively as his smile grew, Carly matching it with one of her own.

"You did say you wanted me to wear the uniform" she reminded him teasingly.

"I just hope I can focus on the fencing and not spend the session staring into the audience"

"You want me to change?"

"I didn't say that, you look awesome Carly"

"Thank you Freddie" and she stood on tiptoes to give her boyfriend a peck on the lips before offering him her arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall" he replied and the two left the apartment complex.

Rachel was waiting for them when they arrived; she stifled a chuckle behind her hand when she saw how Carly was dressed but shot Freddie a smile as her gaze turned to her ex-boyfriend. Freddie kissed Carly's cheek and made his way to the locker room to change into his fencing suit while his red-haired opponent made the short journey to Carly's side as the brunette looked to the spectator seating.

"Nice uniform" she teased. Carly grinned, beginning to feel a little embarrassed. "So things are still good between you two?"

"They're great. I know I've already said it but I really can't thank you enough… for what you did" Carly told her sincerely. Now it was Rachel's turn to look embarrassed. She shrugged at the shorter girl.

"He's happy; that's what I wanted." Carly gave her a quick hug and made her way to a vacant seat just as the men's locker room door opened and Freddie emerged ready for action. Rachel looked at the brown-haired teen. "You ready to go down Benson?"

"What? With my cheer squad here? You have no chance" he taunted back lightly.

The two giggling protagonists made their way to the arena floor. The official explained the rules; fairly standard, first to three touches, en garde!

Earlier in the week Freddie had triumphed in a close-fought bout; this time Rachel was determined not to be denied and started positively, forcing Freddie to defend on the back foot. Freddie, however, was comfortable to parry; he hoped that once again his opponent would "punch herself out" allowing him to dominate as she became fatigued – or frustrated. Indeed the ginger girl's frustration seemed to growing rapidly as Freddie backed off keeping his defence tight and parrying everything she could throw at him. He took advantage of a particularly wild lunge to counter with a swift jab that brought him his first point and a huge cheer from his girlfriend. Years of improvisation on iCarly came to fruition for the brunette as she dreamed up a ridiculous "Freddie" dance/cheer routine on the spot causing the battle to be delayed for a few seconds due to the uproarious laughter from crowd and combatants. The brief rest allowed Rachel to redouble her efforts and mount a frenzied assault on Freddie's guard. Inevitably she found a chink in his armour and was able to equalise at one touch apiece. This, however, was Freddie's cue to press forward and his abrupt change of tactics startled his former love and allowing him to easily breach her sloppy guard to retake the lead and Carly into another delighted dance.

"I told you I'd take the safeties off" he smirked before they replaced their head guards to continue the battle.

It wasn't to last long; Freddie simply had too much for his opponent and showed no mercy as he pressed forward, not allowing Rachel to properly establish her defences. She battled gamely and tried to launch a last, desperate counter-attack but Freddie wasn't to be denied; he landed his third and winning touch on the girl, securing an emphatic 3-1 victory. The two smiled and embraced warmly, Carly bouncing to her boyfriend's side as they did. Freddie hugged her and they shared a kiss before he followed his ex to the locker rooms for a much needed shower.

Once Freddie was ready the couple returned to Bushwell Plaza; the time was approaching 11 in the morning. Freddie quickly entered his own apartment and traded his equipment bag for his school books before joining Carly at the threshold. Neither teen was overly surprised to see Sam sat on the Shay's couch as they entered apartment 8-C. Sam, however, WAS surprised to see Carly still wearing the cheerleader uniform.

"Hey guys… whoa Carls, what up with the outfit?" the blonde asked in a surprised tone.

"Freddie said he wanted me to cheer lead for him at the fencing studio" Carly explained, clutching her man's arm as she did.

Sam looked from Carly to Freddie to Spencer; all seemed amused at her reaction. Finally she shrugged. "Whatever" she muttered and returned her attention to the plate of ham she was devouring.

"You want to go to Galini's for lunch?" Freddie turned to his girlfriend.

"Sounds good" she answered, though her words were almost drowned out by an enthusiastic chorus from the other denizens of the apartment.

"Mama likey!"

"Bring me back a coconut pie!"

The couple smiled at one another and shared a laugh. "We'll head there in a couple of hours" Freddie told them. "In the meantime we have study to do. I'm guessing you're _not_ coming Sam?"

"You guess right Fredalo" she told him idly as the two headed for Carly's room for their study date.

* * *

The day passed quickly for Carly and Freddie; they studied for the rest of the morning, getting their homework done, before getting pies to go from Galini's (rather than eating their own there and bringing some back). So it was a quartet that sat around the Shays' kitchen table enjoying what they perceived to be a little taste of heaven and some genial conversation. Shortly afterwards Sam headed home; her mom was making one of her regular "be a better parent" efforts (plus she could only take so much of Carly and Freddie being "nauseously coupley" as she put it), Spencer headed to the junkyard to see what weird and wonderful things he could collect which left the teenage couple alone. Again they found themselves in Carly's room, talk turning to their plans for a dinner date this evening. They had agreed to try the new Italian restaurant that had just opened in the city centre (its smart-casual dress code meant their respective attires were just about decided upon) so, Carly thought, there was just one thing left to decide; something that could be a lot of fun TO decide…

"So which lip-gloss do you prefer?" she asked, returning to the room from a trip to the bathroom. "Strawberry or apricot."

"I'm not sure" said Freddie, a mischievous glint in his eye as he hoped he knew where this was going. His hopes were proved right as Carly walked up to him and purred seductively

"Well why don't you test them? Top lip's strawberry" she told him.

"I don't mind if I do" Freddie closed the remaining gap between them and running his tongue over his girlfriend's top lip. "Not bad" he smiled, raising his eyebrows as he savoured the flavour before turning his attention to her lower lip and repeating the process, Carly melting against him as he did.

"Oh yes" he declared as he pulled his face away from hers, "it has to be apricot!"

"You don't want another taste?" she groaned.

Freddie made a show of mulling it over before agreeing that it couldn't hurt and returning for another taste of Carly's lips.

"Still the apricot" he whispered eventually before glancing at his watch. "Whoa, our reservation's in an hour; I'd better give you time to get ready." He kissed her again before regretfully leaving and returning to his own apartment.

Half an hour later he returned, dressed in smart, dark blue jeans and a dress shirt. Carly answered the door wearing the dress she'd worn the previous Saturday when they had begun their relationship. Freddie's eyes widened appreciatively at the vision in front of him.

"You got the creases out of it then?" he laughed, thinking back to the lengthy make-out session the garment had endured. Carly blushed slightly at the memory before grinning back at him and seizing his hand.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"We shall."

It was a pleasant evening in Seattle as they drove the short distance across the city (they would have walked to a more casual venue but Carly felt even a shortish distance would be difficult for her to negotiate in heels). They parked and entered the restaurant minutes before their allotted time and had a short wait in the lounge area, where they ordered their first drinks, before the Maitre d' showed them to their booth and lit a candle on the table to provide intimate illumination as he handed them their menus.

They ordered a plate of spare ribs to share as a starter; Freddie ordered lasagne and Carly spaghetti bolognaise and their waiter left them alone. They smiled across the table at one another and sipped their drinks, neither feeling the need for words (that they had been together for so much of today, and the last few days, meant that they had little they needed to say anyway). They enjoyed the comfortable silence before their starter arrived. They ate the ribs and rinsed their sticky hands in the bowl of tepid water provided (while debating the purpose of the slice of lemon floating in the water). Another short, silent interlude followed before their entrées arrived. In an echo of the previous night they each playfully stole a bite here and there from the other's plate; Freddie upped the intimacy by offering his fork across the table, Carly accepted and took the proffered morsel before returning the favour with a sample of her own meal. Their flirtaceous antics continued until their plates were cleaned, at which point they sat back in their seats with identical contented expressions on their faces. Their waiter returned with an offer of dessert, though both declined; instead Freddie requested the check. It promptly arrived and he paid it, shouting down his girlfriend's offer to "go Dutch" before taking her hand and leaving the restaurant to return home.

"I had a great day today Freddie" Carly told him as they reached her apartment door.

"Me too" he whispered, cupping her cheek with his right hand.

"See you tomorrow?" though it was more a statement than a question.

"Of course" he confirmed before kissing her goodnight.


	3. iDance

**AN: Hello, gentle reader. As you may have noticed (and even if you haven't) this story now carries an M-rating; this chapter contains mature content in a scene between Freddie and Carly. IF THERE IS ANY REASON (such as your age) WHY YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS THEN EITHER USE THE BACK BUTTON OR CLOSE THE BROWSER PAGE NOW. If you're still here then please enjoy iDance, chapter 3 of iAm Yours.**

* * *

Freddie wore a broad smile as he dressed. It was Sunday morning so no school, no schoolwork (he and Carly had taken care of it during their "study date" the previous morning); in fact there was nothing at all on the agenda for today other than hanging out with his girlfriend.

With his mom still asleep after her night shift at the hospital he decided to make the short journey across the hallway to see Carly and Spencer; he entered their apartment just as Carly was making a start on breakfast. The couple's faces wore identical grins as they set eyes on one another; Freddie quickly crossed the living area to stand behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning gorgeous" he whispered to her. She giggled, set the frying pan down on the stove and wriggled around to face him, a huge smile now adorning her face. She took him in her own arms and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Good morning" she replied. "Breakfast?" she asked, jerking her head towards the pan.

"Sounds good to me" he smiled back.

Carly set about making breakfast, waving away Freddie's offer of help (actually she told him to go away as he was getting in her way) so he sat at their computer and logged into the iCarly website, having verified with Carly that the password had not changed since he stopped being Tech Producer. With a new show planned for the coming Friday he felt that they needed to get the message out to the fans that the show was off its hiatus. He decided his first port of call should be the message boards, as they still received the most traffic of anywhere on the site despite the show not being on air. To his mild surprise (he'd not been on the site since his departure from the show) the boards were full of threads discussing his personal life (both the Freddie/Rachel relationship and, to the delight of the Creddie-shippers, his new relationship with Carly). He allowed himself a smile as he waded through pages of comments; many on the "Freddie/Rachel" threads were critical (though he was surprised by how many fans had supported him) and there was a not unexpectedly vehement criticism of both his relationships from Seddie-shippers. He ignored their critical posts and instead amused himself reading the messages of support from other fans until Carly distracted him from his musings by announcing that breakfast was served. He looked up to his smiling girlfriend and made his way back to the kitchen table where he joined her in a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Breakfast consumed, and idle chatter exchanged, the couple worked together to clean the dishes and utensils used in their meal before Freddie returned to the computer; Carly pulled up another stool and sat at his side. The tech producer set up the homepage with the news of the show's next episode before posting the same story on the main forum. Mission accomplished he turned to Carly with a satisfied smile.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"Kiss you" she said, simply but alluringly, and leaned in to do just that; their arms roamed the other's bodies as they lost themselves in the moment.

Sam chose that moment to walk into the apartment. She rolled her eyes at the sight before her.

"Don't you two EVER stop?" she complained.

"Not unless someone interrupts us" Freddie shot back as their lips separated. Carly tugged gently on his sleeve; she was concerned about the continuing tensions between her best friend and her boyfriend. Freddie looked to her with a smile and a shrug; Carly felt herself beginning to get lost again in his soft, brown eyes and shook her head quickly to snap out of it before turning to the blonde.

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"I was better before I got _Gibby_ as a science partner" she snarled.

"Why, won't he do all the work for you?" Freddie's voice was jovial but all three teens noted the intended barb. Sam narrowed her eyes at him before she caught Carly's worried expression. She forced her features into a smile and replied

"Yeah, I can't freeload like I did off Carly"

The brunette chuckled as the tension began to dissipate; Freddie and Sam joined the laughter, Sam making her way to the kitchen to see what food she could find before the three made their way to the couch, Carly snuggled against Freddie's side with his right arm around her, to pass the morning watching TV. Freddie was a little surprised – and Carly relieved – that he and Sam were able to hold down a civil conversation during the morning; he felt she was biting her tongue on occasion but he opted to make things easier for her by steering conversation away from topics that would threaten to cause an argument between the pair.

Early in the afternoon Carly and Freddie headed for her room (again to unsubtle jibes from Sam and orders from Spencer to leave the door open). Freddie immediately donned the Sea Captain's hat and became engrossed in moving boats around the water-table; Carly selected a magazine and lost herself in the latest celebrity gossip and rumours.

Eventually tiring of the boats, Freddie shot a look at his girlfriend, still utterly immersed in her articles, and he grinned wickedly as a plan began to form in his head. He set the remote control down, laid back on the ice cream love seat and began chuckling softly. As he had hoped this attracted Carly's attention and piqued her interest.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he said lightly, but continued to chuckle.

"Don't make me pin you and force it out of you Benson" she mock-growled. Freddie's laughter increased as the brunette rose from her bed.

"Oh Carly" he said, "You haven't been able to pin me since we were thirteen!"

Freddie was starting to stand from the love-seat as Carly reached him. As he was off-balance Carly was able to tackle him to the ground easily and land on top of him. Her advantage was short-lived though as he gripped her forearms – gently but firmly – and used his superior strength to flip their positions so that now he was laid on top of her, pinning her arms to the floor.

"Hi" she said, putting on a goofy smile and sweet voice.

"Hi" he replied, his own smile growing on his face.

Carly stopped struggling and raised her head to bring her lips to his. He met her half-way and the couple shared a soft, sweet kiss. Eventually she broke the contact and asked him,

"So what WAS so funny?"

"Honestly?" he grinned. "Nothing – and this. I knew you'd take the bait and do this Carls, and I just wanted you in this position, so that I could do this" and he kissed her again.

Spencer had raced up the stairs at the sound of the pair crashing to the floor. He peered round the door gasping for breath and scanned the room until he saw the pair laid on the floor making out (they completely ignored his arrival and continued with what they were doing). Spencer smiled at the sight and backed quietly out of Carly's room making a mental note to return 20 minutes later; just in case…

When the young couple DID finally move Carly noticed Freddie wince slightly as he righted himself.

"What's the matter" she asked in concern.

"Nothing serious, I just slept funny on my shoulder I think" Freddie told her, trying to brush off her concern.

"Get on the bed, face down" she instructed. Freddie complied and allowed Carly to slide his shirt off his shoulders. She proceeded to knead and massage the muscles in his bare shoulder and upper back causing him to moan softly in appreciation. She continued to work on his muscles, probably for far longer than was necessary, Freddie was enjoying the massage and Carly the contact with Freddie's skin and muscles. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and wrapped her arms round him.

"Feel better?" she whispered.

"A lot" he breathed. "Carls…" he began as her hands began delving lower inside his shirt "what are you doing?"

She withdrew her hands; her face was flushing and she blinked rapidly as she stared at the floor, desperate to look anywhere but at him at this moment.

"Did you…" Freddie began "Were you…" he tried again "wanting things to go further" he looked at her, more in curiosity than anything else.

"I don't know" she admitted "I guess I just got lost in the moment"

"There's no need to rush things" Freddie said softly. "We've only been together a week"

"I know but we've known each other for _years_ Freddie. Don't you… don't you _want_ to do that with me?"

Freddie took a deep breath and slid his shirt back over his shoulders; he hadn't expected to be having this conversation – and like this – so quickly. "I just want you to be sure – and ready" he said, squeezing her arm in a reassuring manner.

Carly nodded, smiling gratefully at her boyfriend. She pulled him in for a hug and nuzzled his neck. It was the sight that greeted Spencer on his next foray up to Carly's room; he left with a smile at seeing his little sister's happiness. What he didn't know was that Carly was to schedule a doctor's appointment for the following afternoon.

* * *

The first thing to catch the eye of both Carly and Freddie when they arrived at Ridgeway the following morning was a poster in the main entrance about a forthcoming dance taking place at school. Carly stood reading the poster, her excitement growing as fast as the grin on her face. Freddie wore a smirk of his own as he leaned in and whispered

"I guess I _finally_ get to be the one to take you to a dance then!" but there was no accusation in his voice, merely a hint of satisfaction and anticipation.

"You sure do" she agreed. She wanted to feel some exasperation at his little jibe but really she couldn't as it was true. She _had_ been the one to reject him on countless occasions, happily though that wouldn't be the case this time. Her mind was already wandering to the date, a couple of weeks from now, when they'd be there dancing together. She thought back to the Girls' Choice dance a couple of years earlier; looking back it was the most perfect moment of her life, dancing with Freddie and just feeling so _right_ being there in his arms. Again she found herself wondering why it had taken her so long to admit that, to realise that, to decide that she wanted that – and wanted _him_. A small voice in her head was muttering that his dance couldn't be a repeat of that night, that it wouldn't be so perfect this time, but she pushed those doubts aside; she would be there with _her_ Freddie and that was all she needed for the night to be wonderful. She was brought from her reverie by the insistent shrill tolls of the school bell, followed by her boyfriend tugging at her hand.

"Come on" he urged, "time to get to class."

The dance was soon the main topic of conversation around the school and it seemed that Freddie was not alone in his observation; Carly must have counted a dozen people who commented to her that Freddie would, at long last, be her date to a school dance or event.

"I know" she told Wendy happily (and, if she was being honest, a little malevolently; Wendy had been one of the girls to develop a crush on Freddie after the whole taco truck incident) "this should be good but… I can't wait for prom to come around!"

Wendy, who had been asked to the dance by Reuben (though it had taken her several minutes to decipher the invitation), gushed even more at the thought of the school prom. However, being the queen of gossip at Ridgeway, she had more immediate matters to discuss.

"Did you hear who Rachel is going with?" Carly shook her head. "Brad!" Wendy dropped her little bombshell. The brunette's eyes widened a little at this news. Wendy nodded, smiling at the reaction she had generated. "I heard he asked her in science class" then she frowned "I'm surprised you didn't notice – you are in that class with them."

"Freddie's my partner" the web-hostess told her by way of explanation; the copper-haired girl nodded her understanding.

It was true that the brunette couple had noticed very little recently during their science lessons; they continued to work together on their own project, often lightly bickering (much to the amusement of Rachel – and also Sam) but they never let it get out of hand or deviate into anything "off-topic" – and they made sure to kiss and make up at the end; Sam was less amused by that, nor was Mr Henning.

"Shay, Benson; not in my classroom" the long-haired teacher shouted in exasperation. The couple gave him a guilty smile and returned to work, shooting furtive, smoky glances at one another and smiling, smiling a lot.

* * *

Finally the evening Carly was waiting for, the evening of the dance, arrived. Freddie nervously paced his room; he wasn't sure why he was nervous (he had been dating Carly for almost a month and they were no longer the talk of the school – or the internet) but it was still a school occasion and he felt all eyes would be on him and his girlfriend. He had dressed smartly in a dark jacket, a dress-shirt and black pants and kept glancing at his watch, counting down the seconds until he had agreed to call for Carly.

In her room Carly was no less nervous. She had showered early, spending an age over styling her hair, applying her make-up and making sure everything was perfect for tonight. She opened her new purchase from Build-A-Bra, a matching medium-blue bra and panties set, and over it she slid on a beautiful, figure-hugging sapphire-blue dress. She took a moment to appraise herself in a full-length mirror and smiled at the sight that greeted her; if she didn't look _perfect_ then she looked, at least, as good as she ever would. She glanced at her clock; it was time for Freddie to arrive. She slipped into her new, black, high-heeled shoes and made her way cautiously downstairs.

Freddie was smiling with nervous excitement as he heard Carly's footsteps on the stairs. He shot a glance to Spencer, who was eyeing him neutrally, before returning his gaze to the foot of the stairs, waiting for the brunette to come into view. He saw the black shoes appear and his eyes followed his girlfriend's slender legs until they reached the hem of the dark blue material encasing her body. He quickly took in the sight, finishing by feasting his eyes on her face, her hair hanging over her right shoulder, her lips a deep crimson, her eyes sparkling and just a hint of apprehension in her smile.

"You look beautiful Carly" he told her. The apprehension left her and she smiled a genuine smile, increasing in confidence as she completed her journey to the foot of the stairs, before she crossed the floor to his side. Spencer bounced up, toting his camera. Freddie and Carly eagerly wrapped an arm around each other's waist and smiled for the camera. Photographs taken Freddie offered Carly his arm, she accepted and the young couple left. Spencer reminded them as they did not to be too late home – and that he was going night paint-balling with Socko and would not be there when she got home.

"I got special night-vision goggles" he declared with genuine elation in his voice.

"Try not to burn the forest down" was Carly's patient parting remark.

"Hey that was one time – and it was an accident!" the lanky artist complained.

* * *

The couple arrived at Ridgeway shortly before the dance was due to start. One of the first sights to greet Freddie was his ex-girlfriend; Rachel looked resplendent in a dress that was silver and gold in colour (she tended to wear blue jeans and a T-shirt to school so Freddie thought the change would turn a _lot_ of heads tonight) with her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders; it was usually tied back in a pony-tail. Freddie gripped Carly's hand slightly tighter; his girlfriend turned to see Rachel and matched the increase in pressure of their contact at the sight of the stunning red-haired girl.

Carly was disappointed that Sam had decided not to attend the dance; the blonde's mood had worsened considerably at the news that Brad was taking Rachel. She finally decided to skip it altogether when even _Gibby_ wouldn't be taking her; he was bringing Patrice (the two got together after Tasha had dumped him over the "not exclusive" thing; she wasn't forgiving of his double-standards after how he had accused her of cheating with Freddie). Carly did wonder how Freddie would react to Gibby and Patrice together but her boyfriend didn't care; he had his girl and couldn't be happier.

The band struck up the tune for the first dance of the evening; it had quite a high tempo. Carly dragged Freddie to the dance floor, eagerly urging him to "come on". The brunette giggled as she struggled to keep up with the speed of the music in her high-heeled shoes, on a couple of occasions she had to grab her brown-haired boy for support. The song ended and the pair walked to the side of the room both laughing.

"I may have to sit out any more quick ones" Carly chuckled.

"Why wear such awkward shoes for the dance then?" Freddie asked her, genuinely curious.

"So I can reach you to do this" and she kissed him.

"Good plan then" he retorted, returning the kiss.

Rachel and Brad joined them, both smiling broadly, their hands intertwined. Freddie smiled his approval at the sight. Carly also smiled, pleased to see Rachel happy after what she had sacrificed for her. She told Freddie she was going to go get drinks for them; Brad decided to do likewise and left Rachel and Freddie together.

"So, you two are together now?" though it was more of a statement than a question from the brown-haired teen.

"Yeah, we started talking in science over our project, hung out a bit after school and… here we are" she shrugged as best as she could in her restrictive garment.

"I'm glad you're happy" his voice was earnest.

"I am; it's all quite new still but I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with him."

The potentially awkward question of how Brad compared to him (and Carly to her for that matter) threatened to hang between them but was left unspoken as they lapsed into small talk about the dance, the décor (the school colours of blue and gold were prevalent; Freddie spoke of his admiration for Rachel's dress and how appropriate it was with the colour scheme) and schoolwork in general until the drinks and their respective partners arrived.

When the band struck up a slower tune Carly decided to risk another dance. She allowed Freddie to guide her around the dance floor, casting a cursory eye over her fellow students as they danced; some glanced at the couple but most were focussed on their own dates, dances or drinks. As the song ended and another of a similar tempo began they found themselves in close proximity to Brad and Rachel.

"Mind if I cut in?" the ginger girl asked, seizing Freddie before Carly could reply. The brunette simply smiled and danced with Brad.

Shortly afterwards the quartet, and most of the students present, made for the dining hall, where a buffet meal was laid out.

"Sam would have loved this" Carly noted.

"Yes but with her not here there'll be enough for everyone else" Freddie observed dryly.

Carly giggled but swatted his arm lightly. "Not nice" she chided.

"But true."

"Yeah" she conceded and they shared another laugh.

The final song of the night was the obligatory slow dance. Freddie and Carly were dancing close; Carly's hands were locked behind Freddie's neck and they gazed adoringly into each other's eyes.

"I love you." His words were barely audible but to Carly they filled her ears, her heart, her whole body. It wasn't the first time he'd said it but for some reason they held extra significance for her tonight.

"I love you too" left her red lips.

She moved in for a kiss; Freddie was glad to oblige. They were oblivious to their peers around them, some still dancing, others seeing fit to just stare at the couple lost in each other and their moment of intimacy.

* * *

Carly didn't want her night to end when she and Freddie arrived at the doors to their apartments. She invited her boyfriend in; he accepted without a second thought. As he had said, Spencer was out; Freddie was slightly surprised not to find Sam sat there watching TV. Carly took her boyfriend's hand and led him up the stairs to her room. She kicked off her shoes, letting out a relieved sigh as the discomfort left her, before switching on her stereo and selecting an appropriate tune. Freddie took the opportunity to drape his jacket over the back of her dresser chair.

"One more dance?" she asked hopefully, giving her boy a pleading look. Freddie acquiesced readily, gathering the brunette in his arms and pulling her close. They danced together, bodies pressed against each other as the song played in the background. As the music ended Carly realised that she knew exactly what she wanted. She stepped back, out of Freddie's arms, bit her lip nervously and swallowed a couple of times. Seeing the concern begin to grow in his eyes she reached up and cupped her boyfriend's cheek with her right hand. She looked straight into his eyes and said

"I love you Freddie – and I want you. Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" the nervousness was evident in his voice.

She nodded, shyly but there was anticipation in her eyes.

"I don't have any… protection"

"It's ok; I'm on the pill" she smiled, defeating the last argument before reaching up and pulling him into a long, sensuous kiss; her lips parted, her tongue roamed his lips asking for entrance, which was duly granted, then duelled with his own in a playful but passionate quest for dominance. Freddie slid his hands slowly and deliberately up Carly's arms, caressed the top of her shoulders before coming to rest at the straps on the top of her dress. He couldn't see Carly's eyes (they were closed anyway) but trusted that she would stop him if she had a change of mind about things. He gently took the straps between his thumbs and forefingers and slid them over his girlfriend's shoulders. Far from stopping him Carly began pushing down on the fabric, accelerating its gravity-driven journey leaving it pooled on the floor. She then turned her attention to Freddie's shirt, ferociously attacking its buttons, eager to remove the garment from his body. Between them they soon achieved just that before Freddie unfastened and stepped out of his pants. His hands then snaked back behind his girl and began fumbling with the clasp on her bra. Several seconds of failure ensued before Carly broke their kiss, mirth replacing any nervousness in her eyes or on her face.

"You need some practice" she teased at her boyfriend before reaching behind her back to undo the pesky object and add it to the pile of discarded clothing gathering on her bedroom floor. Shyness and nervousness threatened to return as she eased down her panties, trying not to look at Freddie as she did. He removed his briefs before placing a finger under her chin and gently guiding her gaze back to his. He leaned in and kissed her again; softly, gently yet passionately, his hands holding her bare forearms, hers finding their way to his butt, giving it a bashful squeeze and exploring the texture of his unclothed body. A thought occurred to Carly and she broke the kiss suddenly.

"Do you… uh… know what to do?" she asked, a mixture of nerves and curiosity in her tone.

"I'm a guy in the internet era" Freddie told her. "It's not an instruction manual but I have a few ideas."

He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her midriff. Carly leaned back against his body and he leant down to plant soft kisses on her neck, working his way down to the top of her shoulders. Carly shuddered softly at the sensations, impatience threatening to overtake her. She intertwined a hand with her boyfriend's and gently eased herself from his grasp, leading him over to her bed; she steered them so that they were both laid on it, side-by-side. Her eyes swept down Freddie's naked body; as they passed his groin a thought suddenly struck her: "that will soon be inside me."

"Say the word and we stop" a soft voice said.

Carly met Freddie's eyes; it looked as if it was costing him every ounce of resolve to say those words but she could see the sincerity on his face. She shook her head; again she insisted (and it was true) that this, that _he_, was what she wanted.

"It's ok Freddie, carry on" she breathed.

A second invitation would not be necessary. Freddie started slowly; he used his hands to sweep her body and caress her curves. He ducked down to kiss Carly's breasts softly before taking a nipple gently in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. She threw her head back as the sensations ripped through her body; her eyes were clamped shut and she gripped Freddie's shoulders tightly, holding him in place as his mouth continued to tease her breasts. He placed his left hand on her left shin and began sliding it slowly up the inside of her leg, tracing the skin lightly to elicit a tickling sensation (something he knew to be a weakness of Carly's). He grinned against her chest as she began wriggling and squirming at the feel of his hand on her thigh and continued its journey towards its goal.

Freddie slowed his hand's motion as it approached the top of Carly's leg causing the brunette to groan in frustration. His grin grew into a full smile and he released Carly's nipple from his mouth, easing his way back up the bed gently and kissed her lips again. Carly responded by kissing back before leaving his lips and kissing down his neck to settle her chin on his neck, her lips on his pulse point while she nuzzled at his collar bone. Freddie closed his eyes, relaxing into her ministrations, his hand suddenly static. Realising this Carly took it in her own and began to guide it towards her sensitive centre. Snapped out of his inaction Freddie moved his fingers to lightly stroke between her legs. He could feel moisture there and began to gently massage it into the surrounding skin; Carly could feel the pressure starting to build in her body like a lightning bolt preparing to discharge. For Freddie's part his need was becoming pressing, almost painful; his groin demanded release. He pulled back slightly from Carly, moving his hands to take her shoulders; she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Each answered the unspoken question with a small, apprehensive nod and he guided his penis to her entrance with a little assistance from his girlfriend, her touch eliciting a fresh wave of pleasure inside him. Slowly he pushed, stopping as Carly winced and letting her dictate the pace. He felt the thin wall of her virginity before him and stopped again, giving her one last chance to change her mind. When none came he pushed slightly harder, breaking the wall and summoning an involuntary squeal from his girlfriend. He cupped her cheek, stroking it softly and leaned in to kiss her again. Carly pulled herself closer to him, her pain giving way to pleasure as she took his full length inside her. She bucked her hips in response, the friction of their bodies took Freddie over the edge; his response bringing Carly with him. She squealed again, louder and with pleasure this time as she was swept up in the power of her orgasm before it returned her to earth. She opened her eyes, took in the gentle eyes and handsome, genuine smile of the boyfriend and kissed him once again.

"Are you ok" Freddie asked her when they were finished, just lying in one another's arms.

She nodded. "You were just so… gentle and patient"

"Well I read that the first time can hurt for a girl; I didn't want to hurt you Carly."

"You didn't" she whispered, scooting closer to him and caressing his cheek with her hand.

* * *

Freddie woke the following morning slightly disoriented. He was used to waking in his own bed and processed the unfamiliar visage; the gummi bear chandelier, the motorised closet, the dresser with its VDU… the nude brunette laid next to him; her eyes were open and she was staring absently into space.

"Morning beautiful" he greeted her, kissing her cheek.

"Hey" she replied with a smile before resuming her gaze on… whatever.

"Are you ok" he asked, concern in his voice and fearing that she regretted the events of last night.

"I don't know what to feel" she admitted. "I just need to process everything."

He nodded. "You want me to go?" he asked. "Let you work stuff out?"

"No, stay" she insisted, turning to look him in the eyes. "I love you Freddie" she began vehemently "I don't regret last night, not for a second, it's just… I'm a little unsure what I feel this morning after what happened; it's all a little overwhelming" she admitted. "I just feel like everything's different… inside… somehow…" she trailed off. "Have things changed between us?" she asked, giving voice to her greatest, most irrational fear.

"Everything has changed and nothing has. I love you Carly, even more than I did yesterday."

Freddie leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Carly's lips. She smiled up at him, stretched her arms to wrap them around her boyfriend and held him close. The two cuddled in silence for a while before she glanced down at him and saw that his eyes were closed, a contented smile on his face. Carly decided that seemed a good idea and settled back, closing her eyes and reflecting on what had happened. Everything _had_ changed for her last night, she decided; she had slept with Freddie, lost her virginity. But, and she smiled even more at the thought, she had lost it to someone who truly loved her; and at the same time she had taken it from the man _she_ truly loved. She was happy to be with him, he seemed happy to be with her so it was a natural and inevitable step in their relationship that they had taken last night. She knew the horror stories, girls pressured into it by their boyfriends and then discarded callously afterwards but she knew in her heart that Freddie would never do that to her; the sincerity in his eyes before, during and after had told her, while their history made her know that his love was for real.

* * *

**AN2: Ok, how was it? That was my first attempt at a Creddie lemon. Loved it? Hated it? Think I should give up the M-stuff as a bad job? Please review and let me know.**


	4. iConfront

**AN: Thank you to those who read, and particularly those who reviewed, the previous chapter. Please enjoy part 4 of this story.**

* * *

The groan of Carly's stomach drew Freddie back from his musings. She giggled in embarrassment and wriggled reluctantly out of his embrace. She pointed him to the guest bathroom while she used her own; Freddie showered quickly before dressing in the only clothing he had at the Shays' apartment; those he'd worn to the dance the previous night. The couple held hands and walked downstairs to the main living area. Carly froze as she saw her brother stood in the kitchen; he had clearly returned unscathed from his night paint-balling and was fixing himself some food before he went to bed. Spencer looked at the pair; while Carly had donned jeans and a penny-tee he could recognise Freddie's attire, though now rather more crumpled, as the same as yesterday's. The cogs turned rapidly inside the lanky artist's brain and his face darkened, a huge frown forming as his eyes traced a path from the young couple's faces to their joined hands and back again, taking in the look of apprehension on his sister's face.

"Carly, go back upstairs for a minute" he said and, for the first time she could remember, there was fury in his voice. His sister looked to her boyfriend who responded with a small nod and an encouraging smile. Reluctantly she let dropped Freddie's hand and walked up a few steps, out of Spencer's line of sight but stood so that she could hear every word of what was about to transpire between the two men.

"You slept with my sister." There was no questioning in Spencer's tone; it was a statement, even an accusation.

"Yes I did" Freddie replied just as bluntly. He could sense the hostility in the artist's voice but Freddie was neither going to lie nor feel shame for what had transpired the previous night.

As luck would have it, Sam chose this precise moment to arrive at apartment 8-C. She froze, hand on the door handle, at the sound of his cold anger permeating every syllable the elder Shay uttered; her eyes widened as she comprehended the discourse between Freddie and Spencer.

"So now what?" the sculptor snapped. "You've got what you wanted; how long before you dump her and break her heart again?"

"What?" Freddie's expression was perplexed at the accusation. "Why would I do that? I _love_ her Spencer; this wasn't just a one night deal – you know that."

"Like last time? What was it, a couple of days?"

"Last time was different; I did what I did because I didn't want either one of us to get hurt. This time we're _both_ for real. This time neither of us is going anywhere."

"It's time for you to leave Freddie."

"SPENCER" The ire was evident in his sister's tone; it chilled the blood of the eavesdropping blonde. Carly stormed down the stairs, unable to keep her counsel any longer at the verbal assault on her boyfriend. "What's gotten into you? Why do you think Freddie would do that to me? Why do you want to throw him out of our home?"

"You need to ask that question after last night?" he shot back at her.

"_Yes_" she stressed, "because last night was what we _both_ wanted."

"Go Freddie" Spencer ordered again. The young brown-haired boy kissed his girlfriend's cheek with a whisper of "I'll see you later" all of which further infuriated her brother, before he walked to the door to return home.

Sam retreated down the hallway, just managing to disappear round the corner as Freddie crossed the short distance between his and Carly's homes. Closing the door dulled the sound of the argument within, though his girl's furious shouts still reverberated around that portion of the 8th floor.

"You _know_ I tell you to leave the door open when you're up there alone… so you wait until I'm out and then do it anyway?"

"I LOVE HIM!"

Carly couldn't understand Spencer's reaction or why he was so angry about what she and Freddie had done last night. The argument raged for a few minutes more before the siblings contented themselves with glowering at one another across the kitchen as they separately prepared breakfast; a temporary truce was wordlessly called due to their mutual hunger and Spencer's fatigue. As they finished a beep of Carly's phone broke the uneasy silence.

_From: Freddie_

_A walk in the park? X_

Carly's heart leapt and she texted back a quick _yes_ before heading for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" her brother demanded.

"To the park with my _boyfriend_" she informed him.

"No you're not". It was enough to make Carly pause, hand on the door handle and turn to face him.

"_What?_"

"I said you're not going. You're not seeing him and you're staying here where I can keep my eye on you."

"You're being ridiculous" she snapped.

"Carly, I'm the adult and I say you're staying here."

The brunette snorted before opening the door and walking out.

"Hey, I said you weren't going anywhere!"

"Tell someone who cares" she shot back as she slammed the door behind her; she met Freddie in the hallway and the brown-haired couple made their way to the elevator, albeit in far lower spirits than they had expected for the beginning of a date.

It was still under something of a cloud that the pair entered Occidental Park, having completed the short walk from Bushwell Plaza in silence. Freddie was concerned, not from the silence itself ('comfortable silence' was nothing new to the pair – even before they had become a couple) but this was a silence that was far from comfortable. His girlfriend was silently fuming at her brother and, though she knew it was irrational, she dreaded a possible self-fulfilling prophecy; that Freddie would decide Spencer's attitude meant she ultimately wasn't worth bothering about. It was a fear that caused her to cling more tightly than usual to her boyfriend's hand; as if she were determined at this moment in time to never let him go.

The couple reached a bench and Freddie sat, steering Carly down beside him. He leaned into her, extricating his hand from her own so that he could bring his arm around behind her back to pull her into a cuddling hug. He planted a soft peck on her cheek and felt her begin to relax slightly against his touch.

"I can't believe he said that" the brunette blurted out suddenly, a tremor still permeating through her voice.

"Really?" Freddie's response and tone surprised Carly; she lifted her head to meet his brown eyes. "Spencer loves you Carly, he doesn't want to see you get hurt by anyone."

"And he thinks _you'll_ hurt me?"

Freddie shrugged. "At least he does look out for you."

"I guess."

The pair sat in far more comfortable silence, watching the activity in the park around them and taking in the surrounds of the small, green oasis in the heart of downtown Seattle. Feeling his girl continue to relax Freddie looked for an altogether more pleasant topic of conversation.

"So" he asked in airy tones "when did you start to like me _in the good way_ then?"

Carly smiled to herself; she began to trail across his bare forearm with her hand, lightly pulling on his fingers as she reached them as she thought on the question and began to formulate her answer.

"The first _spark_ was after the Girls' Choice dance; remember our dance in the Groovy Smoothie?"

"How could I forget one of the best nights of my life?"

Carly's smile widened at the observation. "Well, shortly after that was the whole Taco truck thing and my feelings just got so confused; the whole 'hero-worship thing' as you put it. Then you broke up with me and it hurt; you never mentioned it again and I never mentioned it again. There were other guys, other girls" she shot him a little look "and before I knew it a long time had passed and suddenly there was Steven; then suddenly there was Sam."

"You were happy enough to provide a push in that direction" Freddie commented, noting the slight tone in Carly's voice at the end there.

"When I _really_ fell for you" Carly continued hurriedly "was when I thought I'd lost you for ever; I thought I'd lost you to Rachel" she elaborated. "Like I said I dreamed about you; I realised a lot of what I'd done, and not done, in the past; what I'd had and what I'd lost; what and _who_ I wanted. Most of all about who I _love_. I'd lost even your friendship and, that Sunday that you and Rachel hung out with me for the afternoon, you left together, happy and as you closed the door I stood there realising that you were the one I love."

"Well we're here now" said Freddie "and this time _it's forever_."

"It sure is" she agreed and they sealed it with a kiss.

They spent a couple of hours in the park, sitting, walking and enjoying just being together. Afterwards they decided to call in at the Groovy Smoothie for a smoothie and a meal of burger and fries.

"You're going to have to talk to Spencer eventually" Freddie commented; Carly was clearly trying to put off returning home for as long as she could.

"I know."

"Oh you should get him a Blueberry Blast. A little peace offering?"

Carly nodded and picked up the item from T-Bo at the counter before they returned home.

"Hey" she said softly as they entered apartment 8-C. Spencer looked up, frowning at them. "I brought you a smoothie" and proffered it to him. He accepted with a small smile.

"I'll leave you two to it" Freddie whispered, giving her a soft kiss to the lips before retreating to his own home.

"You don't need to worry about me" she began softly.

"You're my baby sister; I'm _always_ worried about you. And to find out that you and Freddie have gone _that far_? When I was trying to make sure that you didn't? It was a shock to me." His eyes softened and his tone mellowed. "I just want to keep you safe Carly."

"If there's one person on the planet you don't have to worry about with regards to my safety it's Freddie" she pointed out with a smile.

"I know" Spencer looked a little shame-faced. "I was rough on him this morning."

"He understands; you're just looking out for me."

"I'm glad you're happy baby sister."

"I am, big brother. So, Freddie's welcome here again?" she added teasingly.

"I guess so; I just need time to get used to you not being a kid anymore."

The siblings embraced warmly, the day's quarrel behind them.

* * *

Freddie kissed Carly goodbye at her locker to make his way to his own ahead of first period. He briefly froze when his eyes met those of his flame-faired ex-girlfriend. Trying his best to cover the hesitation he strode confidently towards her, flashing his usual boyish smile at her. She grinned back.

"I told you that you would turn a lot of heads with that dress on Saturday."

The redhead smirked, though a visible blush formed on her cheeks. "When it came to the last dance you two were the ones everybody was watching; your little make-out on the dance floor had everyone talking" she said in jovial tones.

Freddie smiled briefly before his face turned serious. "Rachel, I need to tell you… after the dance uh…" Her eyes widened as his voice tailed off.

"You slept with her?" her voice was a mixture of surprise, excitement, curiosity and… it seemed to him like delight. He nodded.

"I wanted you to hear it from me before the rumour mill started turning."

His former love told him she appreciated him telling her before she added teasingly "Are you sure you're not just bragging?"

Freddie smiled slightly, torn between knowing she was joking and a desire to defend himself; Saturday night had been deeply special to him and Carly and he wasn't going to make it common knowledge – it was _their thing_. He felt his history with Rachel meant she needed to hear it from him but that it was nobody else's business. The need for a retort, however, evaporated as a familiar blonde joined the pair's conversation.

"Benson; I want to talk to you." She turned her gaze to Rachel. "Privately."

The redhead folded her arms. "I don't trust you around my friends Puckett."

"I'm not going to kill him – IF he gives the right answers". She grabbed Freddie's arm and dragged him a few yards away, out of earshot of the female fencer, though she made sure to keep them in her line of sight. "So start talking nub" Sam continued in a low voice. "What _will_ you do now?"

Freddie said nothing; he simply looked at his former tormentor. He didn't know what she either knew or thought she knew, or how she could have found out, but he wasn't going to confirm anything in a hurry. Sam tried again.

"It must have been the greatest night of your pathetic life" His eyes widened slightly. "Sleeping with Carly" the blonde persisted; this time his face and eyes betrayed his shock. From the corner of his eye he can see Rachel edging closer, into earshot, a small smile still on her face as she eyed them carefully. "I heard Spencer" Sam answered Freddie's unspoken query. "I think half of Seattle did."

"Oh" the fencer's face fell. "That wasn't the way I wanted you to find out; I'm sure Carly would have wanted to tell you herself; y'know, inflict some girl-talk on you" he tried to lighten the mood before turning serious again. "I'll treat her right Sam, you know I will."

"You'd better" the blonde cautioned, though with a hint of a smile, which widened as she continued "I guess of all the guys to do it with she could have picked a worse one – not _much_ worse, obviously" He bristled at the barb and, mindful of Carly's demands that she behave better around him, Sam grudgingly amended "I know how much she means to you Freddie; she means as much to me too. That's why if she _does_ get hurt it will become my life's mission to hunt you down."

"You and Spencer both looking out for her; she's a lucky girl."

"A lucky girl wouldn't have fallen for such a nub" Sam teased, elbowing him lightly as she walked past him. Freddie looked to Rachel and the former couple exchanged smiles before they headed together to class.

* * *

"Hey" Carly greeted her beau at morning break as she threw her arms round him from behind and nuzzled at his neck.

"Hey babe" he replied, turning his head and trying to find somewhere to kiss.

"Have you seen Sam this morning?" she asked. "She seemed a bit off in both lessons – even more than normal for a Monday… and school."

"She heard Spencer berating me yesterday."

"Oh" Realisation dawned on the brunette's face.

"Yeah; she knows. _She knows_ Carls, so if you haven't told her then maybe she's feeling a little hurt?"

"I guess" was the meek reply. "But you're still breathing" she half-joked.

"There were threats" Freddie acknowledged with a smile "but she accepts that I make you happy – and that I'll take care of you. I _think_ she's pleased for us… at least pleased enough not to kill me on sight."

Carly giggled and pulled her brown-haired boy in for another kiss; the pair was oblivious to the whistles and cat-calls of their peers, many of whom had witnessed their intimate moment at the dance over the weekend.

"Hey Sam" the brunette greeted her best friend with a distinct look of remorse in her eyes at the start of third period. Freddie had gone to his assigned place next to Rachel leaving the two girls free to talk.

"Hey" was the brusque return. "You should have told me Carls" she continued as Carly searched for the right words to bring up the topic. "Finding out from Spencer – ok because it was the morning after but you said nothing this morning" the hurt and accusation cut through the blonde's words. "We're _best friends_, what happened to 'no more secrets'?"

"I know" was the other's shame-ridden reply. "I'm sorry Sam, I guess with the whole _history_ of you and Freddie I just wasn't sure how to bring it up. It's not like I could just bounce up and say 'Hey Sam, guess what Freddie and I did after the dance' is it?"

The blonde smirked in spite of herself and her feeling of hurt. She shrugged. "I guess I just hoped you'd share such a big thing in your life willingly."

"I never found the right moment this morning, then you started to withdraw, then Freddie told me you already knew. I'm sorry" she reiterated with vehemence. Sam slipped an arm briefly round her and gave her a soft squeeze to let her know things were going to be alright between them.

After school the trio decamped to the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie collected three Strawberry Splats and they sat there talking about possible skits for the next edition of iCarly that they would be filming. Freddie let the conversation wash over him, deep in thought while leaving the bulk of the idea brain-storming to the girls; this was not lost on Carly; the brunette made a point of raising it when Sam made a trip to the ladies' restroom.

"Something on your mind lover?"

"How my mom's gonna react when she finds out."

"Oh" Comprehension framed the brunette's feature; realising what 'her baby' had done would cause much consternation for the Benson matriarch. Carly was already aware that Marissa didn't care much for her; she compared her unfavourably to Rachel and tolerated her for the sake of her son's happiness. That toleration would be tested to its limit, and probably beyond, when she heard the news of how their relationship had evolved.

"I have to tell her sooner or later Carls" he sighed, resignation and a hint of defeat in his voice. "I can only imagine how she will react when I do. Maybe I should do it from the doorway of your apartment; I wouldn't put it past her to lock me in my room, take away my key to our home and home-school me."

Carly smiled at his attempts to make light of the situation, though it was tempered with the knowledge that he was at least semi-serious in his evaluation. "Do you HAVE to tell her?" she asked, voice edged with hopefulness. Her boyfriend gave a soft laugh.

"Eventually; but for now I think the old adage of ignorance being bliss works well enough where mom's concerned."

Carly squeezed his hand with her own as they sipped their smoothies waiting for Sam to return. She looked to them as she took her seat again and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well at least you're not making out" she goaded with a pointed look at their interlaced fingers.

"Not yet" Freddie quipped back before leaning in to give his girl a peck on the cheek, well aware of how much their PDAs irritated Sam. For her part the brunette just giggled at the affection and smiling at Sam, a slightly pleading expression on her face urging the blonde not to up and leave.

"Are you coming to ours for dinner?" Carly asked her.

"Are you two gonna make goo goo eyes and kiss all evening?"

The couple shared a swift, smoky glance. "Probably" they said in unison before laughing.

"Mama's out then" and the blonde departed for her own home.

The pair shrugged at one another and returned to Bushwell Plaza, still hand-in-hand.

"Hey guys" Spencer greeted them warmly as they entered. He then looked directly at Freddie. "I'm sorry, dude, for the way I acted yesterday morning; I know you'll do the right thing by my baby sister."

"It's ok Spencer" said Freddie graciously "you were just looking out for her."

"I'm still not _happy_ that you two are doing it."

"Well we're not gonna stop" his sister blurted out; she rapidly turned scarlet as the two males turned to look at her.

"Are you safe at least?" her brother challenged.

"Yes"

"Well anyway" the artist gave the floor an embarrassed look before the three made their way to the kitchen to eat.

Spencer's mood had not improved by the time the trio finished their meal; Freddie crossed the hallway to his own apartment and was surprised to find it empty. He called out for his mom without reply before he found the post-it note stuck to his bedroom door.

_Freddie,_

_I've been called in for an extra shift. I'll see you when I get home._

_Tick Lotion is on the side of your bathtub._

_Mom x_

The brown-haired teen rolled his eyes at the last comment before he glanced towards the front door with a smile. Spencer was still a little unwelcoming over in 8-C but here they could have the whole place to themselves. He drew his pear-shaped phone from the pocket of his jeans and began to tap in a message. He despatched the message and sank onto the couch waiting to receive a response, his eyes back on the door.

He was a little surprised that the reply took as long as it did; he had reclined for almost five minutes before a slight brunette with her winning smile peered around the front door eyeing her boyfriend with an almost predatory gaze. Freddie smiled back as Carly shut the door, turning the lock and making her way over to the couch; she clambered on top of him and began kissing him, softly but with a promise of more to come as she brought her hands to his side and his slid under the back of her shirt.

"I thought you'd get here sooner" he admitted, his hands tracing the contours of her back. She removed her lips from his neck to answer

"Spencer was watching TV; I waited for him to go to the bathroom and snuck out in case I got another lecture."

Freddie cocked his head and pouted slightly. He wasn't upset but was looking to play on her sympathies if at all possible; it worked.

"Aww I'm sorry baby" the brunette apologised. "Shall I make it up to you?" and with more gentle kisses she did just that. She continued in fashion for a few moments before wicked inspiration struck her; she wriggled from her boyfriend's grasp, announcing that she wanted a drink, and strutted to the kitchen to select a beverage from the Bensons' fridge. She began to drink, smiling to herself as Freddie closed his eyes and relaxed, trying (without too much success) to remove the look of frustration from his face following her withdrawal from his arms. She took another draught before setting the bottle down on the counter and creeping soundlessly back to the couch grinning widely at the unsuspecting boy laid before her.

Freddie groaned at the feeling of his girlfriend's weight landing squarely and suddenly on top of him; he opened his eyes and turned his head to see Carly's lips less than an inch from his own with even that small gap closing rapidly. His arms found their way, once again, behind her back as they began kissing and he responded to her movements by pressing slightly on her back to pull her even closer to him and gently parted her lips with a sweep of his tongue, wordlessly asking for entrance; it was duly granted.

Their tongues explored the inside of each other's mouth as Carly grabbed at his clothes and began tugging feverishly on them. Freddie broke their kiss and began to laugh gently, playfully seizing her wrists.

"Slow down Carls… we have all night… we have the rest of our lives."

The weight of his statement began to sink in but rather than apprehension it filled him with a sense of elation.

"I like the sound of that" Carly's reply delighted him even more before she continued, a wicked glint in her eye, "but if that's the case…" and she stopped struggling to reach his clothes and instead withdrew to the other end of the couch, arms folded and looking away from him; he could make out the barest hint of a grin on her profile, however much she tried to hide it from him.

Admitting defeat he laid there and called out "I didn't mean stop completely" putting on his best puppy-dog look ahead of her returning her attention to him, which she did with a broad smile.

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually Benson" and the lovers' lips locked again.

This time Freddie made no complaint as Carly began a fresh assault on his clothing; her hands flew to the buttons of his shirt eagerly undoing them before sliding the garment off his shoulders. It was his turn to tease, however, as his hands remained resolutely behind her back preventing her from undressing him further. He moved to the base of her shirt and began lifting it up her slender form. She ended the brief impasse by admitting defeat; arms raised above her head she allowed Freddie to remove her top and drape it over the back of the couch. She quickly returned her attentions to his shirt, however, tugging at the sleeves and dragging them down his arms, extricating him from it and dropping it onto the rug in the living area. Their eager, almost desperate movements caused them to overbalance; Carly slid off the couch and, as she was holding Freddie at the time, he fell to the floor with her, landing on top of her and causing her to yelp slightly.

Any concern Freddie may have had evaporated as the brunette turned her attentions immediately to his undershirt, untucking it from his jeans and beginning to draw it up his body. He sat up and helped her remove it, enjoying the feeling of her small hands roaming over his bare chest before he stood and helped her to her feet.

"We should take this somewhere more private" he whispered; Carly readily agreed, taking his hand and making for his room.

Freddie made sure to stay a step behind her and used his free hand to attempt to unclasp her bra as she walked. Unlike his previous failure his endeavours succeeded on this occasion, much to his girlfriend's surprise.

"Have you been practising?" she joked over her shoulder as she allowed the object to slide down to hang around their wrists.

"I could see what I was doing this time" he pointed out, eliciting a fresh peal of giggles from the now topless brunette. She released his hand and turned to take him in her arms again and draw him in for another sensuous kiss. Freddie moved his hands to her rear, sliding them inside the back pockets of her jeans and began squeezing and caressing her butt through the material. After a few seconds of this, in which he reduced Carly to a squirming mass of quivers, he withdrew his hands; his right went to open his bedroom door while the left slipped to the front of Carly's jeans and began to unfasten them.

The bedroom door now open the couple moved awkwardly inside, never breaking contact. Freddie nudged the door shut and engaged the lock before he completed the task of removing an increasingly impatient Carly's pants as she began working on his. He moved his hands to her breasts and began gently fondling them, pushing Carly closer and closer to the edge. She finished removing his jeans, taking his boxers down with them before locking eyes with her boyfriend as she slid her panties down her legs. Thus the trail of clothing came to an end just shy of Freddie's bed; he took Carly's hand and laid her down on his sheets. She parted her legs slightly as he joined her on the bed, eager to allow him entrance. He positioned himself above her, his arms supporting the weight of his upper body, and, eager to build her anticipation to its absolute crescendo, prolonged Carly's torment by keeping his body stock-still, the tip of his penis almost brushing her slit.

The brunette bucked her hips slightly, Freddie responded by lifting his body slightly; he grinned as he prolonged her torment and increased her frustration.

"Freddie… just do it" she complained in throaty tones.

Finally he acquiesced, slowly dropping onto her, penetrating her and burying himself deep inside. Instinctively Carly wrapped her legs around Freddie's, locking them behind his shins and holding him firmly in place, her hands gripped his butt as his returned to her breasts, sweeping his thumbs across her nipples before his right hand explored the rest of her exposed form, lightly brushing over her slender stomach and up her side before returning to her left breast for a fresh fondle. He lost himself in the brunette's smile as he began to thrust, increasing both speed and frequency as he did so, the friction of his actions coupling with Carly's moans and driving him closer to the edge. Hearing his girl's breath begin to quicken he slowed his ministrations, resorting to his sweeping caresses, gentle kisses and soft tugs on Carly's earlobe with his teeth as he sought to drive her wild with lust and desire. She growled her renewed anguish, pushing herself against him, craving ever more contact as she sought release. Eventually neither teen could bear it any longer; raw passion replaced tender love making and they thrashed to orgasm as one, Freddie emptying himself inside Carly before exhaling deeply and watching her look of satiated bliss and contentment. He withdrew from her before rolling onto his back and pulling her into his arms. Together the couple lay on his bed and enjoyed a peaceful afterglow from their acts.

* * *

A grumbling Marissa Benson inserted the key into her front door; she had left work early after enough cover was found for her overtime shift to be truncated. The Benson matriarch opened the door and crossed the threshold to be greeted by the sight of discarded clothing strewn throughout her normally pristine living area. The copper-brown haired woman's first instincts were to think thoughts of disgust, assuming that T-Bo had brought a girl home; the act would be a violation of the lease agreement and she began mentally planning the conversation she would have with her eccentric, restaurant-owning tenant. The disgust turned to shock which rapidly morphed into horror as she recognised her son's shirt, Carly's top, a bra she could only assume to be the brunette's and registered that the trail led unmistakably to Freddie's room.

Freddie lay cuddling Carly, nuzzling at her neck and luxuriating in their intimate closeness. He tensed in nervous fear as he heard the apartment's front door open and pulled Carly even closer to him causing the brunette, who hadn't heard the door, to jump in surprise.

"What is it Freddie?"

"Mom" His voice was filled with dread.

"Maybe she didn't notice…"

"Carly, there's a line of our clothing on her usually spotless floor and it's leading directly to my bedroom."

"Well perhaps she… um maybe she'll… I'm dead, aren't I?"

"FREDWARD BENSON!"

"Mom, don't come in here!"

"You have ten seconds to get out here young man."

Carly drew Freddie's bedding up to preserve her modesty as Freddie gathered up his underwear; he donned his boxers and slid a fresh shirt from his wardrobe over his shoulders before unlocking the door and confronting his fuming parent.

"Hey mom" he opened casually, "how was work."

"Don't give me that attitude young man! What on earth do you two think you're doing?"

The brown haired teen held his tongue; he thought it was perfectly obvious what he and Carly had been doing but felt it would do little to quell his mom's ire if he pointed that out to her. Realising that Marissa was waiting for an answer he held her stare and responded simply and from the heart.

"I love her, mom"

Whatever retort the elder Benson had been expecting, that wasn't it. Her ire visibly deflated at her son's honest tone; Carly's heart swelled as she listened.

"Be that as it may, young man, I didn't raise you to behave like this – and I can't allow it."

The teens gaped at her statement before she continued "If you two are going to continue to date then go ahead; I've never seen you happier" their dismay turned to happiness at this "BUT" their faces began to fall again "you will NOT be sleeping with her under my roof; you are still in school Freddie, you still live here and so long as that is the case you will follow my rules; which means there will be none of that until you are married. Is that clear?"

Freddie glanced to Carly before returning his focus to his mother. "Yes mom" he said simply. It was as good as he could hope for, he reasoned; his mom held that as a belief and, even if he felt differently, it was her home and her rules. He gathered up the strewn garments from the living area and returned to his room, closing but not locking the door and handing Carly her clothing. She dressed quickly and Freddie walked her to the door. He wished his girlfriend goodnight and made to enter his bedroom.

"How long?" asked his mother from the kitchen.

"Since the dance" he replied.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't be happy mom; I actually thought you'd react worse than you did" he admitted.

"Freddie I want you to be happy" she explained. "Like I said, I'm not willing to let you two do that in this apartment but I'd hate to think you feel you need to keep secrets from me."

He nodded then looked at the ground deliberating his reply.

"I know you want what's best for me; I think that's her."

Marissa nodded. Mother and son embraced quickly before Freddie gave her a goodnight kiss and went to bed.


	5. iDrink

**AN: Hello to all my readers. As ever, thanks are due to all who have read and reviewed the story so far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter too.**

* * *

Freddie was sweating freely inside his fencing attire. He stole a quick glance to the audience; Carly and Sam were there, watching but talking while they did, probably about the forthcoming iCarly episode. The trio had eventually been able to strike a happy balance; the girls would do some planning for the show while watching Freddie in action. Tonight's bout had particular significance; if Freddie won he would be competing in the forthcoming State Championships. Sat close to the girls he could see Rachel and Brad; the couple were far more vocal in their cheers for the brown-haired boy. The ginger-haired girl was also dressed in a fencer's outfit as her bout was up soon after Freddie's. Like her ex-boyfriend a win would see her in the Championships.

After a taxing, tiring duel Freddie finally despatched his opponent, securing his qualification, and shook hands with his vanquished foe. Mindful of Rachel's upcoming battle he stopped briefly to give his girlfriend a quick kiss, Rachel a brief hug (Sam too; the blonde seemed genuinely pleased that he had won – though perhaps she was just wary of him while he was wielding a sword, particularly as he had far less patience for her jibes and insults these days) and shook hands with Brad. Congratulations accepted the young fencer dashed to the showers, returning to the bleachers in time to witness Rachel's comfortable victory.

The five left the studio in high spirits; Freddie and Rachel were eagerly discussing the Championships. The competition was being held in Seattle, though at a bigger venue than the one they were used to, and both were looking forward to it. Sam's demeanour was darkening as the group reached the Groovy Smoothie; she began to feel a little left out as the "couple talk" was exchanged between Carly and Freddie and also between Rachel and Brad. However the lure of a smoothie financed by her friends proved too much for the blonde so she stuck around while they consumed them before departing, along with Rachel and Brad, leaving Carly and Freddie to return to Bushwell Plaza alone.

"Yeah whatever Lewbert" was Freddie's bored response to his doorman's maniacal shriek as the couple entered the building. Carly giggled behind her hand at the short exchange, her other hand still tightly encircling her boyfriend's waist.

"Hey kiddo, Fredster" was the bright greeting from Spencer as his little sister entered apartment 8-C. "You guys eaten?" The couple shook their heads in response.

Since Marissa and Spencer had discovered that the teenage couple had taken their relationship to the next level they had had little opportunity to be together (Spencer having made his disapproval clear, Marissa outright banning them from sleeping together in 8-D) and as a result they had been restricted to making out in the living area of the Shays' apartment. One benefit of this, Spencer had mused, was that his food bill was much reduced; Sam was far less likely to come over knowing that the couple would spend most of the evening kissing and gazing into each other's eyes.

Finally, however, they did retreat to the brunette's bedroom, albeit with Spencer's demand that they leave the door open and his warning that he would be checking on them regularly throughout the evening ringing in their ears. As they cuddled on her bed Carly thought back to some of their recent conversations and some of her own thoughts (about when she had started _liking_ Freddie and soul-searching why it took her so long to return his feelings; she still shuddered when she thought about how close she came to losing him forever to Rachel) but her mind also wandered to something he had once said. She wasn't _upset_ that Freddie had asked those questions of her but she decided some playful payback was required.

"So" she began airily, causing Freddie to turn his head to meet her eyes "which soups _do_ you like more than me?" Freddie's face betrayed his confusion so she elaborated "You once said you 'like me way more than most soups' so come on Fredward, which soups are better than me? If it's a choice between an evening with Carly and a big ol' bowl of minestrone then which one gets the Benson Seal of Approval?"

"Well I _do_ like minestrone." His tone was absolutely deadpan. "Chowder too… oh and tomato. Mulligatawny…" he trailed off from his musings.

The brown-haired boy smiled as he watched his girlfriend's pout intensified, threatening to evolve into a full glower. He finally decided that he'd pushed it as far as teasing her would allow and instead took her hands in his own, looked deep into her eyes and said with every ounce of sincerity he possessed

"I _love _you" and proffered his boyish grin "more than _any_ soup."

Carly smiled back at him. "Good to know" her soft whisper was filled with delighted emotion before she leaned in and kissed him.

There was no prospect of them going beyond making out, however, as Spencer chose that moment to enter his little sister's room. He eyed the scene for a few moments, torn between not wishing to intrude on her happiness and privacy on one hand and on wanting to stop anything further from happening if he could on the other. Finally he cleared his throat; the teens separated reluctantly and turned to face him.

"I think it's time you went home Freddie" the artist's voice was soft and even with no trace of accusation but it had a firmness to it that told the couple that the matter was not up for discussion.

Freddie turned back to his girlfriend with an expression of disappointment and frustration; the emotions were matched on the brunette's own features.

"Goodnight Carly, I love you" His kiss gave promise of more to come when the opportunity arose. He made to leave but she refused to release him from her arms.

"I love you too Freddie. Goodnight" The web-hostess was able to delay her tech producer's departure for a further ten minutes until she had had her fill of his kisses… for now anyway.

* * *

Friday night saw the fruits of the girls' discussion; their performance on the web show was as good as either could remember. Carly felt that they were making better shows now ever before, though that may have been due to the approving smiles she was constantly receiving from behind the camera; Freddie's smiles and looks made her mood more buoyant than it had ever been before.

Finally the time came for the last sketch of the evening; she had kept the details given to her boyfriend deliberately vague, telling him only that he would be involved.

"You all know our Tech Producer; my awesome boyfriend Freddie Benson. Get out here Freddie" Carly urged vehemently.

Freddie complied with his girlfriend's wishes and switched to the static camera, setting his portable camcorder down and walking up to her, slipping an arm around her.

"I'm not too close?" he joked, the pair sharing a smile at the memory of bygone shows.

"No, you're actually too far away" Carly's voice was a mixture of playful flirtation and a hint of seduction; the combination made Sam uncomfortable, not least as it was live on the internet.

"I really AM gonna puke all over the pair of you if you don't stop" she hissed. Carly raised her eyes to the camera in mild embarrassment before her smile returned in all its glory.

"Ok" the brunette recovered her composure and professionalism "we are gonna give Freddie here this blindfold", she collected it from the table and slid it over his eyes, unable to resist giving him another quick kiss while he stood there robbed of his sight. He smiled at the feel of her lips and the taste of her familiar apricot lip gloss but remained stock still. Sam meanwhile made quiet retching noises, earning her a reproachful look from her co-host.

"And now" Carly pressed on, returning her focus to the static camera "Freddie is gonna play one of our favourite games" Sam pushed a button on her blue remote and the jingle piped up '_Hey_, _hey_, _hey_, _hey_, _What am I eating?_'

"Ok Fredbags" the blonde placed an arm around him, resting her hand on his shoulder "We've got some food here; you need to work out what it is just by touch. Are you ready?"

"Ready" the tech producer confirmed with a confident smile.

As Sam guided him to the table Carly lifted the lid over the plate; it was completely empty.

"_SAM!_" the brunette scolded her friend.

"Oh yeah" the blonde replied sheepishly, a guilty expression on her face "I forgot to mention I ate it before you got up here."

The brunette recovered her poise and plastered her smile back in place.

"Well that concludes tonight's episode a little earlier than we thought; join us next week to see if Sam can go a whole show _without_ eating the props."

"Probably not; goodbye. Wave to the camera Freddie"

"I can't see it"

"Oh yeah, never mind". Sam then strode over to Freddie's laptop and curtailed the transmission before Carly removed Freddie's blindfold and the three left the studio.

"THAT was an awesome show!" the blonde declared, smiling broadly as she homed in on the Shays' fridge. "Even with _you_ in front of the camera for part of it". She turned to Freddie with a slightly malevolent grin indicating that she wasn't completely serious. Freddie simply rolled his eyes and gave Carly a peck on the cheek; he knew that this was the best way to irritate the blonde, and both he and the brunette enjoyed their little PDAs. He followed her to the fridge, retrieving three bottles of Peppy Cola, handing one to Sam, who was busily devouring raw bacon, the second to his girlfriend and opening the third for himself. The three teens continued to discuss the show until their drinks were consumed. As Freddie tossed his empty bottle in the trash Carly spoke up

"Why don't you head up to my room Freddie?" she suggested, her tone quivering which caused both teens to look in her direction, though they wore very different expressions.

"Ok" he said simply and made his way upstairs; Sam crossed the floor to stand next to the brunette.

"So what have you two got planned?" she enquired.

"Well Spencer's out;" Carly began to explain – her brother had an art showing in Portland, Oregon and would not be returning until the early hours of the morning; he hadn't even bothered trying to talk Carly out of having Freddie stay over "he's here, I'm here…"

The blonde's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Mama's DEFINITELY out!" and she flew from the apartment.

"I never knew she could move so fast" Carly addressed no-one in particular before sneaking into Spencer's room, collecting the contraband she knew to be there and nervously ascending the stairs; she wanted to try something a little different tonight and hoped that Freddie wouldn't be too freaked out.

The web-hostess appeared in her room a few moments later; her hands were hidden from view. Freddie smiled at his girlfriend before raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"I had to 'borrow' something from Spencer" she explained, a gleam illuminating her brown eyes.

"What did you get?" he asked, genuinely intrigued.

"These" she provided with a hint of playfulness, producing a couple of bottles of beer from behind her back.

"Spencer said it was ok for us to have these?" an amazed Freddie enquired.

"I didn't ask" the brunette shrugged.

"Wow, my girl's bad to the bone" his teasing tone was mirthful.

"_Your girl_ wants some lip action Fredward" she countered, closing the gap between them with a predatory smile on her face.

Freddie's grin matched that of his girlfriend as their lips met again. He slipped his arms around Carly's waist before sitting on her bed, causing her to overbalance and fall into him; this in turn caused him to fall backwards on the bed with Carly winding up on top of him. The brunette maintained enough focus to set the bottles down (fortunately they were unopened) before her hands began to roam under Freddie's shirt while his slid under the waistband of her jeans.

As much as she was enjoying the rapidly escalating temperature between her legs, some small corner of Carly's brain remembered her intention for the evening; she withdrew her hands from Freddie's torso and seized his wrists, gently extricating them from their ministrations.

"Not yet" she whispered teasingly, causing her boyfriend to groan in frustration.

Carly crawled up Freddie's body; her actions serving to increase his desire. She collected the bottles of beer and opened them, ignoring the action of Freddie's hands opening the front of her jeans. Having opened the bottles she rolled out of his grasp, retreating along the bed and causing Freddie to scramble up in order to give playful chase. She pushed her legs together and held a bottle out to him at arm's length.

Smiling in partial resignation he accepted the beverage. They touched bottles to toast their love before both teens took their first draught of beer, chuckling at the looks on each other's faces as they savoured the surprisingly bitter taste. They flirted incessantly as they supped, draining the bottles quickly. While the small bottles were insufficient to get either of them intoxicated, the alcohol had sufficiently reduced Carly's inhibitions to give her the confidence to put the final part of the evening's plan into action. The web-hostess collected a bundle from her bed and disappeared out of her bedroom promising her boyfriend that she'd be back in a moment.

Her return a few minutes later caused Freddie's jaw to drop; Carly was wearing only a nightdress – a _very_ short nightdress that barely reached halfway down her thighs.

"You like it?" she enquired playfully of her man. Rendered speechless by the sight Freddie could only nod appreciatively as he stood from the bed and walked towards her.

"Good; I've got a challenge for you" she purred seductively, stepping out of his reach, palms facing him to keep him out of range – for now.

"Oh yes?" his tone exuded his intrigue and masked his burgeoning frustrated desire.

"Yeah" she swayed her hips as she approached him, finally stopping right in front of him and gazing adoringly into his soft brown eyes. "You have to remove my nightdress… using only your teeth."

Freddie's eyes shone with his excitement, Carly's with glee and anticipation.

"What do I win?" the brown-haired boy asked, trying – and failing – to keep his voice casual as his heart rate began to accelerate involuntarily.

"Whatever you find underneath it" she said simply, her smile brimming with the promise of what was to come as she retreated, never breaking eye contact with her boyfriend, and lying on the bed, back arched, eyes closed and waiting for him to come and get it.

She did not have long to wait; as soon as Freddie's brain could get the message to his legs he closed the gap to his girlfriend's bed, leaning forward and placing his hands either side of Carly's waist. He climbed onto the bed, his knees level with the brunette's feet and bent down to take the hem of her nightdress in his mouth.

Freddie used his neck muscles to push the offending garment up Carly's legs, repositioning himself as he did. He continued methodically until he exposed her nether regions; he paused at this point exhaling softly through his nose, his breath tickling her and eliciting involuntary shudders and a soft gasp. The boy smiled at her response, released her clothing and placed soft kisses on each of her inner thighs before adding a third between her legs, sliding his tongue inside her moist folds; his actions turned her gasp into a groan of pure pleasure. It would morph into one of anguished frustration as he raised his head a moment later and returned to the task of unwrapping his "prize".

"Freddie" she breathed. He looked up, lifting his head enough to see her face, eyes still closed.

"Yes?" his tone was innocent though his grin betrayed his innermost thoughts.

"Don't… stop" she panted.

"I thought you'd set me a challenge" he teased mercilessly, swooping to claim her thin nightdress again.

"Hurry… then" she moaned.

In reality he was as eager as she, redoubling his efforts and driving remorselessly up her frame exposing more and more bare flesh as he did. He did, however, plan to drive his girl wild with lust tonight so continued to stop and tease, kissing her navel and stomach as he denuded them. When she felt the cool air from the room on her breasts, and a brush of Freddie's tongue moments later, the brunette could take no more.

"That's it, you win, take your prize" she blurted out in desperate tones. "NOW!" she urged vehemently and completed the task of stripping her sleepwear from her body, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor by her bed. Her boyfriend paused briefly to deliver a quick kiss to her lips before retreating down her form, kissing his way inexorably lower; her neck, her shoulder, each breast, a trail down her stomach… just as Carly was anticipating his returning to her sensitive centre he lifted off her and began rapidly shedding his own clothing. By now she was more than ready to beg for release, visibly trembling as the pleasurable sensations bubbled up within her; his touch was no longer needed, the mere anticipation of it drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Freddie gently lay climbed on top of her, leaning in to steal another kiss. This was longer and deeper than recent ones as he poured his heart and his passion into it. Carly's hands found the back of his head, she ran them through his hair and tried to pull him even closer to her before bringing her hands forward to allow her fingers to brush and cup his cheeks. Freddie, meanwhile, moved his legs to straddle his girlfriend's body, his hands found her breasts and caressed them again as he lowered his waist on top of her, her wetness meaning he slid easily inside. Carly, not for the first time during their intimacies, wrapped her legs around him to keep him held in place.

"Oh Freddie" she cried ecstatically.

"Carly" he whispered in response, his own pleasure building rapidly as he ground his hips into hers, thrusting firmly. His patient foreplay meant that she didn't last long, squealing in orgasmic delight as she came. He soon followed, crying out his own delight as he did before burying his face in her chest as she gasped for breath.

When both were spent Freddie pulled himself out of Carly, pulling her into his arms and holding her close, gently taking an ear lobe between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue; his actions caused her to giggle and snuggle closer to him. After a few moments she took his hand in her own and tugged at it playfully. This garnered his attention and he released her ear to look at her.

"So how did you like tonight?" she asked.

"It was awesome" he enthused. "I loved the whole 'can you unwrap Carly?' bit."

"I'm glad. I was worried you'd think it was too weird."

"Just weird enough" he joked. He saw her expression change and swooped in for a kiss. "I loved it" he whispered "and I love _you_."

"Aww" she cooed. "I love you too" and kissed him in return.

The pair traded kisses for a while longer before Carly's eyes began to get heavy; she closed her eyes and repositioned herself to get comfortable in Freddie's arms. He pulled her covers over them, put his arm back around her and closed his eyes as well. The pair fell asleep and was still in that position when Spencer returned home. The artist snuck up to her room and looked around the door; he was unsurprised to see Freddie there. As much as he was uncomfortable with them sleeping together she had made it abundantly clear that they would continue to do so. He did not wish to intrude on their intimacy; he took one look at the peaceful, contented look on his little sister's face and left the room, a small smile on his face.


	6. iWant To Be Freddie's Girl

**AN: Hello, dear readers. Once again I would like to extend my thanks to you all and especially to those who have reviewed my work; I try to respond to and take account of all feedback that I receive so please keep it coming.**

* * *

"And we are finished" Freddie paraphrased his traditional ending to iCarly to mark the end of the practical part of their science project.

"Just the write-up to do now" Carly noted, flashing her radiant smile at her boyfriend. As always the smile had a near-hypnotic effect on the brown-haired teen and he found himself swiftly lost in his rapture. Forgetting where they were he found himself being drawn closer and closer to the brunette's lips; the lure of her apricot lip gloss was irresistible. Their lips met, softly, tenderly, love rather than raw passion was the overriding feeling and emotion for the couple as time appeared to stand still.

Unfortunately, of course, time never stands still; even more unfortunately this wasn't the first time they had started kissing in science class and their teacher had had enough.

"Shay! Benson!" Mr Henning's voice contained annoyance and even anger that the class were not used to. All eyes turned to the long-haired teacher as he crossed the room to confront the pair. "I have told you – more than once – about behaving like that in class. Detention, tonight, for you both." He then turned on his heel to restore order in the laboratory.

"I'm sorry" whispered Freddie. Despite his embarrassment at being caught he couldn't fully suppress his smirk.

"It was worth it" grinned Carly, the scarlet fading from her cheeks. She lightly seized her man's fingers and tugged them gently before they gathered up their materials and returned to their places to begin writing up their experiments. The little episode earned them a slightly reproachful smile from Rachel and Brad, along with a grimace from Sam.

Sadly the couple's intimacy was to cause them a second problem this day; after 4th period, where they were in different classes, they were caught sharing a slow, luxurious kiss by their lockers by Mr Howard. The bald, bespectacled teacher was no fan of either of them and took the opportunity to issue them with a second detention.

"What?" Freddie challenged as they broke apart when the detention was suddenly decreed. "What rule have we broken?"

"No making out in the corridors."

"Where does it say that?" demanded an irritated Carly hotly.

Howard pointed to his face and repeated "No. Making. Out. In. The. Corridors. Detention tonight."

"That could be tricky" Freddie observed before explaining they already had detention that night; Howard simply moved it to the next day. This infuriated Sam when she found out as it meant they would struggle to be home in time for iCarly.

"Then take it out on Howard" Freddie snapped at the hot-headed blonde as she ranted.

"Yeah, egg his car or something" suggested Carly with a sly smile.

No further encouragement was needed; Sam snuck out to the car park with a pair of her regular cronies and the Maths teacher's car was soon a sorry sight. At least Carly and Freddie had some plausible deniability; they had been spotted inside at the time. Howard, of course, suspected the blonde of being behind it but without witnesses was unable to do anything but threaten what would happen if he could prove that she was the culprit.

Henning's detention was a frustrating hour for the brown-haired couple; their teacher sat in the room with them supervising while they cleaned the laboratory using as little water as possible (and no chemicals; green cleaning he called it). The predictable result was that the pair were exhausted but the lab little cleaner after their detention. As Freddie's mom was at work they made their way straight to Carly's apartment for dinner and to spend the night hanging out.

'Things are going very well at the moment' Carly decided as she reflected on her life as a whole. These pesky detentions aside she was doing well in school, thanks in no small part, she mused, to studying with Freddie almost every night. Her thoughts inevitably turned to her boyfriend; their relationship was going from strength to strength (they had just finished trading a hundred tiny kisses and she was now lying wrapped up in his arms). Her brother Spencer had become far more relaxed about him staying the night in her room since his return from his art exhibition last month (he'd told her the next day that he'd looked in on her when he got in and had been struck by the look of peace and happiness on her face as she slept in her man's arms).

She found herself spending a lot of time with him at the Fencing Studio as the State Championships were drawing ever nearer. She didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed watching him in action and was even considering trying to take up the sport herself as she found herself developing a burgeoning interest. For the time being, however, she contented herself to watch him sparring with others, including Rachel; she now considered the red-headed girl to be a friend rather than viewing her as Freddie's ex-girlfriend and a possible love rival (the latter possibility was continually receding as both her relationship and Rachel's blossoming romance with Brad continued to evolve).

Things were also gradually improving between Freddie and Sam; the duo were on more comfortable terms – not least because the blonde was unable to get any more free passes if she went too far (from either Freddie or Carly; once Sam had realised this she made more efforts to tone down her behaviour). The blonde still enjoyed lightly teasing the tech producer; he was prepared to shrug off the bulk of her taunts but she was finally learning where to draw the line.

So it was against this backdrop that the brunette found herself deep in thought as she sat cuddling with Freddie on the couch. She had _everything_ she wanted; Freddie's love, a truly awesome boyfriend, the most caring, considerate and sweet guy out there and, not that she had anyone to compare him to, the gentlest, most patient and tender lover that she could ever imagine being with; a man who would never hurt her in any way, not least because hurting her would hurt _him_ as much if not more.

So why, she mused, did she feel as if something was missing? What, Carly asked herself, could possibly BE missing? He was perfect!

Perfect… the word echoed through the chambers of her brain and her mind flew back a few months… to a time before she got together with Freddie… to the night he first dominated her dreams… and to her "ghost" self that her subconscious had conjured up in order to show her just how poorly she had treated Freddie in the past.

_"SHE makes HIM happy and HE makes HER happy, and it's because they think of each other and do what they do unselfishly for one another"_

The words struck the web-hostess like a thunderbolt. EVERYTHING, she realised, that Freddie did was for her, to make her happy. Seeing her happy and making her smile made HIM happy. She was there for him, she told herself, they were together a lot and she did things for him like making him breakfast, stuff like that, but she realised that she wanted to give him more and make him happier (which would, in turn, make _her_ even happier). She closed her eyes again and allowed another memory to flood in; she thought back to their "play-fight" in her room, to how easily he had broken and reversed the pin and to how she had felt looking up to see him on top of her and how safe and protected she had felt by his strength. How loved she had felt by his smile and his kisses…

And then she realised what had to happen; she wanted – and needed – to give him _herself_, her EVERYTHING.

"Freddie" she began, struggling to keep the nerves from her voice at what she was about to propose. Her boyfriend turned to meet her gaze and she continued with gusto "Your mom's away for the weekend" It was true; Marissa had been called away to visit her sister while his young cousin Stephanie was sick (after her memorable visit to Seattle Freddie was in no hurry to see her again) "so what do you say that, after iCarly, I spend the night at yours?"

Freddie's eyes lit up softly; it was true that he could stay at Carly's whenever they wanted (though Marissa's displeasure had to be dealt with) but he did like his own bed – and wanted to take the chance to share his bed with his girlfriend again.

"Sure Carls, what do you want to do?" he asked far more casually than he felt.

"You decide Freddie" her tone was firm and her words surprised him. "Whatever you want to do, we do. I want you to take charge" her eyes softened with every word "I'll try whatever you want; make me Freddie's girl" she implored.

"Carly?" he began quizzically before she cut him off.

"I love you Fredward Benson and you have my heart; I want to give you my body too. It's yours to do whatever you want with."

"Carly?" he tried again, with about the same level of success.

"I don't mean that I want you to beat the shit of me – "

"I'd never…"

"I know Freddie, but what I mean is I want you to _own_ me. Blindfolds, handcuffs" Freddie's eyebrows were almost past his hairline by now as she persisted "anything you ever dreamed of doing with me, anything you never dared to dream you COULD do to me, do it. I love you and I trust you; I know you'd never hurt me. Tomorrow night – we'll do anything you want."

"Wow" he breathed, a smile brightening his face as he processed her words. "I'd better get planning."

* * *

But before the young lovers could enjoy their night of passion they had to experience detention with Mr Howard. It came at the end of an unusually long Friday, Carly thought, though she suspected it was due to how excited she felt about the night ahead of her. She could almost feel the air around her crackling with erotic energy when she and Freddie were together; time slowed again for her and she felt flushed whenever she looked at him. For his part the tech-producer wore an unreadable mask as she tried to gauge some idea of what he had planned for the night. Her enquiries were met with a coy smile and a stock response that "you'll find out" which only served to ratchet up the nervous tension in her stomach.

The detention itself was better than the previous evening; true to form Howard spent most of it in the teacher's lounge continuing his illicit affair with Miss Briggs. Thus the pair could cuddle and steal the occasional kiss; they were mindful, though, of keeping an eye on the door to move apart when the teacher was returning.

Finally they were released from school and raced to Freddie's car; he drove them back to Bushwell Plaza where they ate a quick meal. Sam was with them and the trio made it to the iCarly studio with moments to spare before their show went to air. Sam surprised them by announcing that she had done the pre-show checks; as a result they were live within seconds and the show passed off without a hitch.

The brunette raced through the show and its sketches with her usual gusto and it was a breathless Carly who congratulated her co-host at the end; Freddie also expressed his thanks to the blonde as he disassembled the equipment. She shrugged it off; though she did quip that she'd remind them off this the next time she wanted something. The trouble-maker knew that the couple were heading across the hall for the night (they hadn't volunteered any further information and she certainly wasn't going to ask) so she set up camp on the Shays' couch, surrounded by Fat Cakes, and said goodbye to them, urging them not to have TOO much fun (as she really didn't want to have to think about what they would be doing).

Carly wrapped her arms around Freddie's right arm as he unlocked his apartment door with his left hand; the brunette's excitement had long since passed fever pitch and she was eager for the fun to begin. She really didn't know what Freddie would want to do to her but she looked forward to fulfilling his dreams tonight. As the door opened she pushed him urgently through it and almost groaned in impatience as he locked the door behind them. It took every last piece of self-control she had not to jump him against the door; she reminded herself that this was _his_ night and took a step back, wearing a shy smile, biting her lip and glancing at the ground as she played the part of the shy, nervous girl.

Her view of the floor of the apartment was obscured by the arrival of Freddie's shoes; Carly barely registered the sight of his arm before a finger gently pushed the base of her chin, gently forcing her to meet his eyes. Anticipating a kiss she was surprised when her boy pulled back slightly.

"In my bathroom you'll find my robe. Put it on" he ordered.

"Anything else?" she enquired.

"To wear? JUST the robe." He smiled and she gave an involuntary shiver of excitement.

The web-hostess obediently walked through Freddie's bedroom and into his en-suite. She closed the door behind her and took stock of her appearance in the mirror; she looked flushed again and her eyes were shining eagerly, an eagerness matched in her smile. She quickly shed her T-shirt and jeans before stowing her bra and panties in her boyfriend's medicine cabinet, thinking it would be a nice surprise for him the next time he looked in there. Smiling to herself she took the red garment from the back of the door and hugged it against her body. She inhaled the scent from it as she closed her eyes and thought back some three years to the day she had laid on top of Freddie, the boy who saved her life, while he was wearing just that one item and they had kissed for 34 blissful minutes. Her smile fell slightly at the thought of the wasted years between then and now, the years apart, the others they had both dated. Her smile returned with the thought that they were together – and happy – now. She slid the fabric over her shoulders, slipped her arms through the sleeves and tied the girdle loosely at the front. Returning to the mirror she adjusted her attire to ensure plenty of flesh was on show but that plenty more was promised beneath it. Once satisfied with her appearance she left the bathroom and re-entered Freddie's bedroom, smiling as she saw her man leaning casually against the door to the living area, arms folded and casting an appraising eye over the girl before him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked nonchalantly and gave a little twirl.

"Uh" Freddie drawled as he wrinkled his nose slightly. "I'm not sure red's really your colour" and flashed a wink at her.

"Well in that case" Carly seductively began before untying the robe and shrugging it off. The familiar gleam returned to Freddie's eyes and his smile widened as his girlfriend's nude form was unveiled before him. "So what now?" she purred demurely as she strolled casually but sensually into his personal space.

Freddie made a great show of contemplating, enjoying the chance to tease, and admire, Carly some more.

"On the bed, face down" he whispered. She complied, shivering again as Freddie leaned over her and moved her thick, dark hair away from her shoulders. She smiled as his strong hands began to massage her shoulders and her tension and apprehension left her as he worked her shoulders, neck and bare back. He continued his descent, kneading her butt and moving swiftly down her legs. Just as Carly began to feel utterly relaxed he suddenly began tickling the soles of her feet. An uncontrollably ticklish Carly began squirming and wriggling as she involuntarily giggled at the attention her feet were receiving. Freddie's response was to gently grip her ankles. He leaned forward and murmured "Someone was retreating" into her ear. She grinned guiltily as he put her ankles together so he could hold them in one hand; he then began tickling her feet again, a broad grin on his face and only relenting when his girl begged for mercy.

Freddie rose from the bed and walked to his wardrobe, instructing Carly to roll over as he did. He selected a few scarves and used two to tie Carly's wrists loosely to the headboard, smiling reassuringly at her as he did and gently cupping his cheek with his hand as he passed.

"Now you can't run again" he teased. She smiled; her hands were bound loosely enough that she could escape if she really wanted to but she was happy enough to play along as the squirming, struggling captive. He repeated the process with her ankles before stepping back to survey the beautiful, naked girl on his bed and completely in his power. He smiled at her; she smiled back before he surprised her by quickly producing a blindfold and slipping it on her. He treated himself to a quick taste of her pineapple-glossed lips before beginning to massage her front; again he started at her shoulders before paying particular attention to her breasts, squeezing them gently and thumbing circles over her increasingly erect nipples. He took one then the other into his mouth, sucking gently and tracing the nipples with his tongue, a tiny drop of saliva glistening on each after receiving such treatment. Freddie then stroked her stomach, kissed her belly button and kissed down her right leg and back up her left before turning his attention to her inner thighs, continuing to plant soft, gentle kisses upon her body.

The sensations were threatening to overwhelm the brunette teen; she was moaning and whimpering from the attention he lavished upon her. Just as she was willing his lips to cover the last, tantalising couple of inches to her centre he stopped, turning her moans to groans. The next thing she knew Freddie was tickling her feet again and turning the groans into shrieks of laughter.

"Stop please Freddie" she pleaded breathlessly. "I'll do anything you want."

There was no malice, only love, in Freddie's voice as he leaned into her ear and whispered

"You're going to do that already" and he kissed her, eliciting a further passionate moan and a quickening of her pulse rate.

Robbed of her sight Carly's brain was processing every touch with increased and heightened vigour. Freddie renewed his sensuous caresses as he kissed her; again he toyed with her breasts and nipples as his hands took their time tracing every contour of her body. The young man stood up and swiftly stripped his own clothing before covering Carly's body with his own. He began peppering her lips with light kisses. The sensations overwhelmed her and pleasure blazed through her body pushing her relentlessly, remorselessly ever closer to the edge. Finally she could take no more.

"Freddie" she begged as a mumble against his lips. "Take me now… please."

He was as eager as she and plunged deep inside her. She gasped slightly as she took his full length and moaned again as he thrust rapidly against her, driving himself closer to orgasm as he did. Still restrained the brunette could only lie there as her boy set the pace. She bucked her hips and her earlier shudders turned to shakes as she came more forcefully than she had ever done before; Freddie followed a moment later, burying his head in her neck and growling her name. He stayed inside her as he ripped off the blindfold, taking the opportunity to study her eyes as they adapted to the dim light of his room. She stared wide-eyed at him as she caught her breath, straining her neck as she sought his lips. Freddie leaned in to meet hers and felt his pressure and pleasure begin to build again as their tongues danced together; he drove slower this time, taking his time before building himself to a second, earth-shattering crescendo.

As the tech producer caught his breath he rolled off her, propping himself up on one elbow. He smiled down at the girl beneath him. He used his thumb to gently brush the tears of happiness from Carly's cheeks as she gazed up at him, her face full of love, trust and contentment.

"That… was… amazing" she breathed.

"How does it feel to be 'Freddie's girl' then?" he teased with a smirk.

"When you're ready to untie me I'll let you know" she countered with one of her own.

"Not yet" he grinned "this is still my night" and his hands roamed over her exposed body again and he leaned in for a long, lingering, sensuous kiss.

His hand moved to her shoulder as he rolled back on top of her, mounting her again. Her sigh was one of delight but was laced with some burgeoning fatigue as she felt another wave of pleasure begin to course through her. Equally tired Freddie lasted little longer and finally, utterly spent, Freddie released her ankles before untying her wrists. She scooted to his side and wrapped him in her arms, planting kisses on his face, his neck, his shoulders; anywhere that she could find.

A change to his breathing told Carly that her man had fallen asleep; she smiled slightly at the thought that she had outlasted him. She drew his sheets over them, pulled him close and laid her head on the pillow next to his. She interlaced her fingers with his and closed her eyes, quickly joining him in the land of dreams.

* * *

Morning broke and Freddie awoke to find his girl still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He kissed her forehead, enjoying how the smile crossed her face as he did. He lay there reflecting on the previous night; on the love and trust that she had shown in him and on just how much that meant to him – more than he could ever put into words. A stirring Carly distracted him from his thoughts.

"Hey" he said, planting another kiss to her forehead.

"Hey" she returned. "Last night was incredible."

"It sure was" he agreed readily. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

"Definitely; not every time but… now and again."

"Sounds good to me" and he pulled her close once again.

* * *

**AN2: Loved it? Hated it? Only one way to let me know…**


	7. iFood Fight

**AN: Hello to my readers and a huge thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapters. I am trying to take your feedback on board; I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Rachel" Carly greeted the flame-haired girl.

"Oh hey Carls, how are you?" she replied with a smile.

"Good thanks, Listen: you know it's Freddie's birthday next week?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"Well, I'm throwing him a party at ours that night; I just wanted to let you know that you're invited."

"Thanks Carly, I'd love to be there."

"Brad can come too if he likes; I'm guessing you'll see him before I do." Then the brunette added slyly "Will you remember to tell him when you see him?"

"I'll try" the red-headed girl grinned back.

As it happened Carly did see Brad soon after; Rachel had already mentioned the party but he appreciated the hostess's personal invite. The brunette was extremely excited about the forthcoming event; not only was it her boyfriend's 18th birthday but it would also be the first one they had spent together as a couple and she wanted to make sure it would be a day to remember for him. She smiled as a couple of ideas began to float around her head.

That evening saw the group, as was usual recently, at the fencing studio; with the state contest drawing ever closer Freddie and Rachel were down there every day training and sparring (both with each other and with other people) as they prepared for it. Carly sat with Brad in the small audience area; she enjoyed watching her man in action but began to feel rather left out of his hobby. She decided that, once the contest was over, she would talk to Freddie about taking the sport up herself.

The two exhausted protagonists left the studio with their respective partners and the four made their way to the Groovy Smoothie to meet Sam. To nobody's surprise the blonde was tucking into a burger and fries; she also appeared to be onto her third smoothie. Rachel chuckled at the sight and pulled up a chair next to Brad, who had sat down next to Sam. Freddie and Carly sat opposite the couple until, having exchanged pleasantries with Sam; the two boys went to the counter to place orders for the newcomers. Freddie smirked slightly and shook his head as the blonde demanded an extra smoothie while they were ordering. Food and drinks delivered the quintet sat discussing school, fencing (causing Sam to tune out, Brad to fake interest and Carly to ask questions with genuine interest as she sought to gain as much knowledge of the sport as she could, trying to pick up tips from the experienced pair that would help when she first picked up a blade).

Once they had eaten Rachel and Brad said goodbye to the others and left to hang together and do homework (the blood drained momentarily from Sam's face at the mention of the word); the iCarly trio decided to leave as well to do their own homework, though Carly had to seize Sam's arm to stop her from fleeing once she learned that was the plan for the evening. Their schoolwork didn't take too long and, having completed it, Carly and Freddie retired to the couch, cuddling as they watched TV, Sam sat on another chair and eyeing them warily. Her fears were concerned when Freddie planted a soft peck on his girlfriend's cheek, causing the brunette to giggle and turn her head to capture his lips playfully.

"If you two are gonna do that all night then mama's going home" she huffed, receiving no reply as the couple were lost in their intimacy. The slamming of the apartment door snapped them out of it.

"Looks like she's gone" Freddie observed before shrugging. "Ah well" and he leaned into his next kiss, using his upper body weight and strength to steer Carly onto her back as they began making out. Carly felt sympathy for her friend's departure but put it to one side as she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Freddie's back and parted her lips at his tongue's sweeping request.

They were finally disturbed by a knocking on the apartment door and a high-pitched female voice.

"Freddie!" his mom called through the door. "It's time for bed, you have school tomorrow."

The brown-eyed boy groaned in frustration as he withdrew his lips from Carly's. She reluctantly released him and allowed him to sit up. Rising to his feet he offered her his hand and pulled her up as his mom opened the apartment door and entered.

"Oh there you are" she said and shot a look at Carly.

"I'll be home in a few minutes" he told her flatly; the Benson matriarch nodded and returned across the hallway. "She's been a little off of late – especially where you're concerned" his voice was soft and he squeezed Carly's hand.

"Do you think she knows about our little 'game night' at yours a few weeks ago?"

"She DOESN'T" he replied emphatically.

"Why are you so sure?" her tone was curious.

"Are you still breathing? Then she doesn't know." Carly was unsure whether he was completely serious or not; his expression suggested there was more than a kernel of truth in his position. She smiled nervously.

"Well, I'd best let you go. Goodnight" she rose to her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips and a hug; he eagerly returned both.

"Goodnight Carly"

* * *

Finally the day Carly had been waiting for, Freddie's birthday, arrived. The couple began the day with Freddie coming over, at Carly's behest, so that she could cook him a birthday breakfast. She greeted him at the door with a passionate kiss and handed him a card. (_"You'll get your present tonight" she whispered with a seductive smile_)

The iCarly tech producer opened the card, smiling as he took in the picture of the two of them together; that Carly had made the card herself meant a lot to him. When his eyes saw, and his brain processed, her handwritten note his heart melted.

_Freddie, you are always here for me, just seeing you makes my world a better place,_

_Your smile brightens my day; your love tells me that everything is ok._

_You are my world Freddie Benson and I love you. Happy Birthday._

_All my love, now and always,_

_Carly xx_

He looked up, his moist eyes meeting those of his girlfriend. "Thank you" he whispered before crossing the floor, gathering her in his arms and kissing her tenderly. They kissed for a few moments before Spencer cleared his throat and reminded them that they needed to have breakfast before leaving for school. Carly flashed her radiant smile at her boy before slipping from his arms and turning her attention back to the stove.

The school day went by without incident; most of the students wished Freddie a happy birthday, the AV Club held a small party for him over lunch (Carly attended, Sam refused to join 'Geekfest' as she put it) but the pair joined Sam in her usual afternoon activity of clock-watching and willing the school week to end. When the bell eventually did go they made their way back to Bushwell Plaza; Freddie called in to 8-D to see his mom (who had worked the previous night so had missed him that morning) and the two Bensons made their way to 8-C where Carly and Spencer were finishing preparations for the party as Rachel and Brad arrived.

With all attendees present Spencer decided it was time for Freddie to receive his presents; the tall artist first showed him the birthday cake he had baked in the shape of a laptop then he handed him a card and his gift, a statuette he'd sculpted of Freddie and Carly. They were stood with arms around one another and dressed as they had been for the recent Ridgeway dance ("I used the photo as a model" he explained). Both the birthday boy and his girlfriend were overwhelmed by the beautiful figurine and thanked the elder Shay profusely for it.

Sam was next and handed the brown-haired boy a card with a half-smile. With an aura of mild trepidation Freddie opened it before smiling at the card and the Cheesecake Warehouse gift certificate inside.

"Thanks Sam" he said genuinely.

"I thought it would be better than 'I hate you' this year" she joked.

Rachel gave him a card and a book on fencing; she received a hug in thanks. Brad had made some fudge, though Freddie had a feeling Sam would commandeer it before he had a chance to eat any of it, and his mom gave him some accessories for his computer and pearphone.

"What did you get for him Carly?" Marissa asked, noting that the brunette had yet to give him anything.

"Oh, my present for Freddie is in my room; he'll get it later" she smiled and gave the older woman a challenging stare. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the thought that her son wouldn't be returning home this evening but held her tongue.

It became increasingly difficult for Marissa to hold her tongue as the evening progressed. The couple did nothing to make it any easier for her; their little PDAs were almost constant (cuddling, little cheek pecks, feeding one another from the buffet meal that Carly and Spencer put on for their guests). Sam made a point of looking away when things got too much for her to bear while Rachel smiled at the two of them and pulled Brad closer when she saw them getting more affectionate. Her boyfriend smiled and wrapped an arm around her, something that only served to further frustrate the blonde trouble-maker.

The group completed their meal and shared some cake (_"save some room for later" _Carly had whispered to Freddie with a knowing look. He had been confused by the instruction but took her at her word and did not over-eat from the buffet) while Spencer put some background music on. They retired to the living area of the Shay apartment, Freddie and Carly sat cuddling on the couch, Sam next to them and with Marissa and Spencer taking the other chairs. Rachel and Brad found a chair to squeeze into and joined in some light conversation for about another half-hour before the pair decided to depart, with Sam following shortly after. Marissa left with something of a frown as she saw her son wrapped tightly in his girlfriend's arms and the brunette pair took this as their cue to head upstairs, bidding goodnight to Spencer as they did and thanking him for his work on the party. He waved them off with a smile as Carly seized her boyfriend's hand and led him up to her room.

The web hostess closed the door behind them, leaning on it and eyeing him with a predatory gaze as she locked it. Freddie turned to face her with a smile at the look she was giving him.

"I hope you're still hungry" she purred; Freddie raised his eyebrows in questioning bemusement. "I brought dessert" she elaborated, pulling a covering cloth away from a table in the corner of her room, revealing numerous items including strawberries, bowls of chocolate sauce, cans of whipped cream and a pair of gooey-looking cakes.

The brown-haired birthday boy scanned the table and licked his lips, his mind unsure whether he was anticipating the dessert or his beautiful brunette as he did. Carly guided him into a seating position on her bed, which he noticed was covered in a plastic sheet, as was the floor around it, before she picked up a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and presented it to her man. He eagerly accepted it and she repeated with a second then a third. After taking the third strawberry Freddie seized her hand and licked the residual chocolate sauce from her fingers before she could withdraw them. She grinned at the sensation, dipped a finger into the bowl and smeared chocolate onto her boy's lips before swooping in to lick it off them. She then proceeded to daub chocolate sauce on his nose and cheeks before again kissing it sensually off them.

Pulling her head away from Freddie's, Carly smiled at the closed eyes and contented expression her boyfriend wore. She grinned evilly as a thought occurred to her and reached back to gather frosting from one of the cakes in her left hand. "Happy birthday" she whispered into his ear before pushing her hand into his face, smearing cake all over it. Freddie spluttered in shock before wiping his eyes clear and glaring at his grinning girl.

"At least I didn't bend your teeth this time" she laughed.

Freddie did not reply, instead he dug out a handful of the cake himself, grabbed the back of Carly's shirt and, ignoring her protests, pleas and squeals, dumped the sticky confection down her back. She squirmed at the sensation of the gunk sliding down her back and it was her turn to glare at Freddie's smirk.

"Hey, you started it" he defended through his laughter.

She held her scowl for another couple of seconds before leaning closer to him, smiling as Freddie closed his eyes in anticipation of a kiss. Instead her smile turned wicked as she pulled back and picked up a can of whipped cream from the table. Freddie opened his eyes, wondering where his kiss had gone, just in time for Carly to tug the front of his shirt and begin to empty the can down it. The sensation tickled him, limiting his strength as he weakly 'fought' with her, he managed eventually to redirect the nozzle towards her and push down on her finger operating the spray; the result was that the last remnants of the can dropped onto Carly's jeans as the two dissolved into fits of laughter and collapsed on her bed.

"I planned ahead" she whispered, gesturing to the plastic covering much of her room. Freddie's response was to turn them over so that Carly was laid with her back on the bed. He got up and picked up the bowl of chocolate sauce they'd used earlier. Carly's eyes widened as he approached her holding the item in front of him. "Ah no, Freddie, we can talk about this. How about a TRUCE!" she squealed the last word as Freddie ignored her exhortation and began to pour the sauce over her front, using his hand to push as much as he could down her cleavage and inside her bra; her breath quickened at the sensation and the contact. He then grabbed the remainder of the mutilated cake and liberally applied it to her face.

Carly shook with involuntary laughter at the situation – and at Freddie's own guffaws – before she wiped her eyes and used Freddie as leverage to get herself into a sitting position.

"That was unnecessary" she gasped.

"It was fun though" he countered airily.

"Oh yeah?" She got up from the bed and selected the other bowl of chocolate sauce. "Well have fun with _this_" and dumped the sauce on his head.

Freddie wiped his forehead almost constantly as he tried to keep the stuff out of his eyes while Carly massaged it into his hair. Satisfied with the "makeover" she delved up his shirt to wipe the mess from her hands onto his stomach.

Studying the table Freddie selected the last untouched item; the second cake. He plunged his hand in, collecting as much of it as he could before pulling open the front of Carly's jeans and panties and dumping the cake inside them, causing the brunette to squirm again. He finished by pushing the rest of it into her face, making it as messy as his own still was.

"We made a mess" Carly laughed as she surveyed the state of the room and the state that the two of them were in.

"I'll clean up this chocolate sauce" Freddie offered and his hands went to the hem of Carly's shirt. She raised her arms to allow him to strip the shirt from her and unhook her bra before he buried his face in her chest licking up the sauce. Unfortunately this had the consequence of transferring cake from his face to her body.

Once again Carly found herself squirming from her boyfriend's actions; this time as his tongue elicited pleasure as it worked its magic on her breasts and nipples, his teeth occasionally lightly grazing her skin and adding to the magical feelings building within her. She used a finger to mop up excess sauce and cake and licked it off before offering a second fingerful to Freddie as he came up for air. He accepted, licking the digit clean before digging some of the whipped cream from his shirt and feeding it to his girlfriend; she sucked it up sensually before diving inside his shirt to carry on cleaning his chest. He unbuttoned the rest of the garment and shrugged it off before pulling on Carly's shoulders to keep her head at his chest as he laid back on her bed and let her tongue do its work, closing his eyes again as she worked her way up to his face and cleaned the cake off it. He gently took her shoulders again and lifted her a couple of inches before eagerly beginning the same task on _her_ face.

With most of the cake removed he turned them over so that she was lying with her back on the bed and he stripped her of her jeans and panties. He paused briefly to divest himself of the rest of his own clothing and to run an appreciative eye over her beautiful body (still streaked with plenty of food) and welcoming, anticipatory smile before mounting her and sliding his erect member gently inside her. She wrapped her legs behind his own to pull him closer as he began to thrust, slowly at first but gradually building up his pace as he pushed himself and his girl closer and closer to the edge.

Carly gasped and shuddered as her orgasm hit her; she lightly bit down on his shoulder to suppress an ecstatic cry. The light pain was the final shove Freddie needed to go over the edge himself; he groaned against Carly's neck as he nuzzled and kissed it while he gained his release.

Having caught their breath the couple shared a kiss and a smile as they cuddled, sharing a comfortable, loving silence.

"Well, I guess we'd better get cleaned up" Carly laughed as she cast an eye down their bodies.

"Wanna take a shower?" he asked with a smile as he rose from the bed.

"Lead the way" she responded, getting to her feet and she slapped him playfully on the butt as she followed him to the bathroom.


	8. iGo On Vacation

**AN: Hello everyone, Happy Creddie Friday. Oh wait…**

**Yeah, I wanted to get this out earlier but life got in the way again. Anyway, please enjoy. Thanks, as always, are due to those who read and, especially, reviewed the previous chapter  
**

* * *

"Carly come on, let's go!" Freddie called up the stairs of apartment 8-C. The brown-haired tech producer was waiting for his girlfriend to finish packing and get her things together as the couple was taking advantage of Spring Break to head down to Los Angeles to see their friends from Hollywood Arts for a few days. Carly had teasingly told him that she was unsure about making the trip, "since he thought Tori was so hot". Freddie reassured her that, while Tori _was_ hot, she was the one he loved.

The brunette drew his attention by stumbling down to the half-landing wielding a comically large suitcase in her hand. She struggled to the foot of the stairs where her boyfriend took the case from her and set it on the floor.

"You know, you _could_ have brought it down in the elevator" he told her, eliciting a glare from her. He responded by kissing her softly and her glower dissolved. She began to kiss him back but a major make-out session was averted when Spencer distracted them by declaring that breakfast was ready. To nobody's surprise Sam was first to the table, big fork in hand.

"So Sam, how many times are you gonna get arrested while we're away?" Freddie asked with a smirk, only half-joking as the blonde became the second girl that morning to glare at him.

"Keep talking like that Benson and I'll get arrested right now" she growled. He continued to smile back at her. "Anyway, I'm surprised you were kissing on Carly like that; aren't you afraid you'll catch her cold?"

It was true that Carly had been feeling a little run-down and had had a slight cold the past couple of days but she felt it was nothing serious. "I'll risk it" Freddie said, shooting his girl a knowing smile and a smoky look.

"But won't your mom freak about you being exposed to germs?" the blonde persisted.

"Yeah but my immune system needs some exposure now and again" he laughed.

Once they had finished their breakfast Freddie said a quick goodbye to his mother (_How in the world did you convince her to let you go away with me_ Carly would later ask him. _I told her if she said no then I was moving in with you and then going anyway_ was his reply) before the couple took their cases down to his car and loaded up. Bidding Sam and Spencer a quick farewell they got into the car and pulled away from Bushwell Plaza just after 9 a.m.

Carly slipped a flash drive into Freddie's stereo. When he enquired what was on it she coyly suggested that he "just listen". He did and they spent the first leg of their journey down the I-5 enjoying a compilation of songs Tori Vega had put together of her, Jade West, Cat Valentine and André Harris singing.

"We have some amazingly talented friends" Freddie noted.

"We sure do" his girlfriend agreed. She closed her eyes and listened to some of their tunes until the group's rendition of "I want you back" began. Her expression changed in an instant, something that Freddie, despite his focus on the road, noticed from the corner of his eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, causing his girlfriend's eyes to snap open.

"Yeah, I'm good" she answered reassuringly. "It's just that this song came on and it dragged up a few memories for me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I first got this when we… when you and Rachel were together" she admitted quietly.

"So the words rang true a little?" he pressed lightly.

She nodded meekly. "It really said everything I was feeling at the time."

"Well you got me back in the end" he said jovially and rested a hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze through her jeans. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed back playfully, closing her eyes again and smiling as she relaxed, able, once again, to enjoy the soundtrack to their trip.

The car arrived in the middle of Portland around noon; Freddie found a parking spot in town and they settled on a small café to have some lunch (Carly had a light salad and Freddie a sub) before opting to spend a couple of hours sight-seeing, taking in the famous Saturday market and enjoying the Lan Su Chinese garden. Freddie was desperate to visit the Science and Industry museum but felt they didn't have time if they wanted to spend enough time in San Francisco over the next couple of days and get to Los Angeles on the Tuesday as planned.

So, reluctantly, the young lovers got back in their car and by 3 p.m. they were back on the I-5, vowing to see the OMSI and a couple of other things that took their fancy on the way back instead.

Just after 8 p.m. an exhausted Freddie pulled into the parking lot at a hotel in Medford, just north of the California border. The couple took their overnight-bags from the trunk of the car and made their way inside. Fortunately there was a vacancy so they checked in, dumped their bags in the room and heading to the hotel's restaurant to eat. Still suffering a reduced appetite, Carly ordered light; a small steak and a salad. Freddie opted for a larger steak and a side of fries; he tucked in eagerly but wearily when his meal arrived. This disappointed Carly as she was hoping for a little more intimacy during their meal, flirtatiously running her foot up and down his leg while they ate. He gave her a fatigued smile but admitted that he was too tired from driving to do anything else tonight.

Having eaten they returned to their room where Freddie brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas and got straight into bed. Carly donned her nightdress and joined him in bed where the two cuddled.

"This is nice" the brunette purred into his ear.

"It is" he agreed "but I'm too tired for _that_ tonight. I'm sorry."

"That's ok" she said, though she felt a little frustrated.

He closed his eyes and within seconds Freddie was asleep; the brunette watched her man's peaceful features for a few moments before she snuggled closer to him and kissed him softly on his lips, seeing a small smile play on his face as she pulled back. She closed her own eyes and soon joined him in the land of dreams.

* * *

Carly awoke and glanced at the clock by the bed; 7:30. She groaned slightly; she had awoken from a _very_ good dream (one of her and Freddie's make-out sessions which had morphed into their first night together) and looking around she realised she was alone in bed. She then realised that she could hear the shower running; it stopped a few moments later. Getting out of bed she crossed the room and entered the unlocked bathroom.

"Good morning" she greeted Freddie, who wore only a towel, with a kiss.

"Good morning" he replied with a smile, returning her kiss.

Wanting a shower herself the brunette pulled the nightdress over her head, smiling as she saw Freddie staring at her in the mirror. She gave his towel a playful tug, disappointed to only loosen and not remove it, before getting into the shower cubicle.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom to find her man already dressed. She dropped her towel and pulled on underwear, a fresh T-shirt and her blue jeans before taking his hand and the two headed back to the restaurant for breakfast.

"I _would_ have joined you in the shower" Freddie whispered conspiratorially over a cooked buffet breakfast "but check-out is at 10; we'd have missed it."

Carly laughed before seductively countering "Next time" before coughing slightly into her hand; she still had not shaken her cold.

By 8:30 the pair were back on the road, making the third leg of their journey down the I-5; it was an uneventful trek with fairly light Sunday morning traffic so they made good time, arriving in San Francisco around 3 and navigating their way through the city to the hotel where they had made their reservation.

Feeling the need to stretch his legs after another long spell of driving, Freddie took Carly's hand and led her on a walk down to Fisherman's Wharf. The tours of Alcatraz were sold out for the day so they put that at the top of the next day's "to do" list and spent an enjoyable couple of hours around Pier 39 and the aquarium before eating at one of the wharf's restaurants.

Darkness had descended on the city when the couple decided to return to their hotel. Freddie's first act after his driving exertions was to collapse onto the bed and close his eyes, again this was much to Carly's disappointment. The brunette entered the room's spacious en-suite bathroom, grinning wickedly as she began to formulate a plan. She set the shower running and removed her clothes before turning to look at the door to the main room. Wearing nothing but a smile she slipped through the door and called to her boyfriend.

"Freddie?"

The tech producer opened his eyes and turned to take in the girl leaning against the bathroom door.

"There are plenty of towels in here in case you want a shower tonight" was her next utterance before she turned and, making sure to wiggle her hips to draw his attention to her rear, she walked back into the en-suite, closing the door behind her.

The web-hostess stepped into the cubicle and under the shower stream, closing her eyes as she felt the jet wash over her. She smiled as she reflected on the look on Freddie's face when he had seen her; his jaw had dropped a little at the sight of her nude form. She shivered slightly with anticipation as she heard his voice inside her head with his customary _In five, four, three, two…_

Right on cue she felt her man's arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned back against his firm chest, squirming a little as his breath tickled her neck before he planted a trail of soft kisses down it and onto her right shoulder. Pushing herself closer against his body she could feel his erection against her butt as his hands moved to her breasts and began to fondle them, making long, slow stroking motions around them, seizing and teasing her nipples as they passed them. More than anything Carly wanted to turn to face him and to take him in her arms but she decided to let him work his magic for now, though she did turn her head far enough for them to begin to trade kisses. Their kisses increased in frequency and intensity as they continued; meanwhile Freddie's hands left Carly's breasts and began moving further down her body, sweeping over her flat stomach and towards her sensitive centre. The motion drew an involuntary gasp from the brunette and encouraged her to finally spin and face her boyfriend. With a huge smile on her face she wrapped her arms behind his neck and gently navigated them both under the shower's jets before parting her legs a little further; it was all the invitation Freddie needed to close the gap between them, take her in his arms and to begin to gently penetrate her.

Gentle, however, was not on Carly's agenda for the moment; she wanted _all_ of Freddie and wanted him now. The brunette crashed their lips together and slammed her body to his; the sensations were heightened by Freddie's reaction as he gasped against her mouth. The brown-haired boy's hands slipped down to her butt and she took the opportunity to push off against him, wrapping her legs around his calves as his hands slid under her ass to support her. Carly smiled at the thought that her boy was putting the muscles he'd developed during his rehab from the "Taco truck incident" to good use and that it was a good thing he was able to support her like this, kneading her butt with his fingers as he held her. It was her turn to gasp in surprise as Freddie steered her against the wall of the shower and began to move his hips, thrusting forwards and back and causing her to issue a guttural moan as he pushed her closer to the edge. With a loud cry her orgasm suddenly erupted, overwhelming her as it did. In turn this sent Freddie to his own climax and he buried his face in her neck to suppress his groan.

Both teens panted as they came down from their mutual high; Carly dropped her feet back to the floor, allowing Freddie to withdraw from her. He leaned in for another kiss and they made out for a few minutes under the waterfall before, with a smile, Freddie pulled away.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked in mild confusion.

"Shh" he responded, leaning back and dispensing some shampoo into his hand. "Turn around" he whispered.

Carly complied and relaxed into his touch as he lathered the shampoo on her hair and massaged it into her scalp. He then rinsed his hands before loading up with shower gel and beginning to apply it to his girlfriend's body.

"You just wanted a free feel didn't you?" she sighed as he worked his magic all over her skin.

"Yeah" he laughed.

"Well two can play at this" she responded and, filling her hands with shower gel, began the same process with him and a playful fight ensued with the couple soaping up every square inch of each other's body they could find.

Finally fatigue began to overwhelm Freddie so he conceded defeat. He steered the shower nozzle to rinse the soap off them before taking Carly's hand and helping her out of the cubicle. Taking a towel he gently dries her body before she did the same for him before, still naked, they left the bathroom together and lay down together on the bed, content to cuddle and fall asleep together after their earlier exertions.

* * *

Freddie awoke the following morning the very picture of contentment; the girl he loved was in his arms, awake and smiling down at him.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered, using his neck muscles to lift his head slightly and kissing her tenderly.

"Good morning" she replied, eagerly returning the kiss.

They lay there in each other's arms for a quarter of an hour, kissing and cuddling before the growl of Carly's stomach, which drew an embarrassed giggle from the brunette, encouraged them to dress and head downstairs for breakfast before embarking on a full day of sightseeing in San Francisco. Having missed out on it the previous day they began with an audio-tour around Alcatraz. Freddie then whisked his girl to Ghirardelli Square and to its eponymous chocolatier. Having a sweet tooth Carly did enjoy sampling the delights of the store, though she teased Freddie about whether he was trying to make her put on weight (a charge that her boy strenuously denied). Their next stop was the hairpins of the crooked section of Lombard Street, immortalised in _Vertigo_ and a number of other films and TV shows, before taking the city's famous cable cars to get a feel for the wider area.

Their last stop before returning to the hotel was Palomino's restaurant; it was still light enough for them to enjoy a meal while taking in a view of the bay and Treasure Island in the distance. They toasted with their sodas and enjoyed their meals (Pork Loin for Freddie, Lamb Shank for Carly) while talking excitedly about the things they'd seen and done so far on the trip and how much they were looking forward to meeting up with their friends the next day. The brunette reminded herself that she had to call Spencer to check in when they got back to the hotel (Freddie had conveniently "forgotten" to switch his phone on and assumed there would be a hundred messages from his mother the next time he did, having not spoken to her since they left Oregon). Despite his tech-savvyness he sometimes found himself yearning for the days of phone booths where one could make a call and the other person wouldn't be able to call you back.

Spencer had little news to report; Sam had spent most of the last few days holed up inside the Shay apartment, which was good because it meant Spencer was keeping her out of trouble. Gibby had been round but the chubby teen fled when the blonde slapped him with a packet of bacon after he tried to talk to her while she was watching _Girly Cow_. The teens chuckled at the tale and wished the elder Shay goodnight (Freddie asked him to let his mother know they'd been in touch to stave off her panic; Spencer retorted that he knew Mrs Benson was panicking as she'd asked him about half-a-dozen times that day if he had heard from them). Freddie sighed and palmed his forehead while his girlfriend wrapped a consoling arm around him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

* * *

The young couple loaded up Freddie's car and left the hotel for the final part of their journey around 9 a.m. the next day. The plan was to drive until they reach Bakersfield and stop for a bite of lunch there. To give Freddie a much needed break Carly volunteered to drive (she actually stole his keys after waking before he did in the morning and hid them, refusing to give them back to him and insisting that she do some of the driving) and took them at a steady pace down the I-5 _I'm getting sick of this road_ Freddie joked as they drew closer to their next stop. Cat had told them where the Freezie Queen was in the town so they headed to that area for lunch and ice creams. Then, at long, long last, they embarked on the final two hour drive, completing their 1,100 mile drive by arriving at Tori's house, where they would be staying, just after 6 p.m. The younger Vega sister had made the offer to them after they'd suggested a cheap hotel in Northridge that they had found; Tori informed them that they could find better hotels than that if they went to Yerba. The Latina brunette opened the front door just after they pulled up and eagerly raced out to meet them, giving Freddie a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek as he emerged from the passenger's side. Carly made her way around the car to the pair and embraced her friend warmly while Freddie retrieved their luggage from the car's trunk.

"How was the trip" the singer asked after disentangling herself from Carly.

"Long" the web-hostess laughed. "It was quite scenic and pretty as we headed south, and San Francisco was great, but we're just happy to be here now. Maybe we'll see a few more things on the way back, take our time a little more."

"Well the guest room is set up for you guys and there are fresh towels on the bed if you want to shower before we head to the restaurant. It's a Chinese place – Wok Star, actually it just reopened under new management after the old place burnt down in mysterious circumstances. We get strange goings on around here" she laughed as they gave a confused look at her tale. "I'll call Cat and the others and we'll arrange to get there around 7?"

The brown-haired couple agreed and the plan was made. They headed for the guest room, Freddie carrying their things, and Carly picked the towels from the bed.

"You first" Freddie offered, to Carly's slight surprise after their recent shared shower. "We have to be at the restaurant in about 45 minutes" he elaborated "I don't think we'll make it if we shower together again and you drove today."

"Good points" she giggled and, taking fresh clothes with her, headed to the guest bathroom. Freddie took his turn after she had done and soon they returned to the living area where Tori stood waiting, talking to André.

"Hey Freddie!" the dreadlocked musician greeted his friend, pulling him into a quick one-armed hug. "Carly, great to see you" and he hugged the brunette in turn.

"Hi André" they greeted him.

"We all ready to go?" Tori asked. Everyone was in agreement so the quartet piled into the songsmith's car and he drove them to Wok Star.

"Is your sister not coming with us?" Freddie asked his hostess curiously as they made their way across the Hollywood Hills area.

"No, she said she was too busy; I dunno" the singer and actress shrugged helplessly.

They reached the restaurant and were shown to the table where their friends were already sat. Jade and Beck were at opposite ends of the table with Cat and Robbie (and Rex, of course) sat between them. Freddie shook hands with the two boys before Cat bounced up.

"Hi Freddie" the excitable red-head greeted him. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug and surprised the boy by giving him a peck on the lips, causing Carly to frown slightly again. Her boyfriend kissed Cat's cheek.

"It's good to see you too sweetheart" he told her before he turned to Jade who consented to let him kiss her cheek and give her a quick hug. Carly greeted the rest of the Hollywood Arts gang too and they found their seats; André sat between Beck and Robbie while Tori, Freddie and Carly sat opposite them. _They split and they're dealing with the fall-out_ is how Tori would describe the frostiness between Beck and Jade to her guests later that evening. However they did not allow their problems to spoil the evening; the group spent the meal catching up and trading stories of how their lives had been since they had last met up. Cat pleaded for the whole story of how Carly and Freddie had got together and she cooed and awwed in all the right places as they recounted the tale.

"So what plans do you have while you're here?" Jade asked over dessert.

"We're just here for a few days" Freddie explained "so we were hoping to just hang with you guys if you're not too busy – maybe you could all show us around a bit?"

The school friends traded looks and gave non-verbal assent to the tech producer's suggestion. They began discussing a few ideas and making suggestions, all of which sounded agreeable to the Seattle-based couple. With the forecast set fair for the duration of their stay they decided that first on the list for the next day would be a trip to the beach. The check was paid, the plan was made and the group went their separate ways, having decided where to meet up for the next day's trip.

"Are you ok" Freddie asked in a concerned voice, when he and Carly retired to the guest room for the night; they had stayed chatting with Tori and André for a while after returning to the Vegas' house before the musician had left to go home and they had all decided to get some sleep before their day at the beach. "You seemed a little… upset at the restaurant earlier."

"I guess I got a _little_ jealous and put out when Cat kissed you" she conceded. "I don't like other girls kissing my guy, even if it's innocent" he hurriedly added the last part, knowing that Cat was too sweet and child-like to be deliberately trying to come between them in any way.

"It took me by surprise" he admitted. "I'm not used to having that many attractive girls so pleased to see me but…." And he gazed deep into his lover's brown eyes "you are the one I love, Carly Shay, you have my heart – now and always" and he leaned in to give her a long, slow, passionate kiss.

"I feel better now" she smiled afterwards, and they shared a laugh before falling asleep again in each other's arms.


End file.
